Be There When I Need You
by Joi of my life
Summary: Raven just moved here from New York. Ty just broke up with Tinka. Will the two be destined for each other? Or will Tinka mess their growing relationship up? Possible remake
1. Chapter 1

Be There When I Need You

RPOV

I am so excited! My family just moved to Chicago. I wonder what it's going to be like.

"Raven!" yelled one of my younger brothers, "Are you going to stop daydreaming and help me here!" Opps! I forgot about him. I ran over to Christian and helped him with the luggage.

When I safely got the luggage to the apartment and went to get more, I bumped into someone. I suddenly felt coldness strike my chest. I looked up to see a tall light skinned guy around my age with big, round, brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you!" he said. Then he looked closely at my face and said, "I don't recognize you, who are you?" It was then that I found my words.

"Um… I'm Raven. I just moved in today. And you don't have to make up for it. It's fine. No big deal."

"I'm Ty. But I insist. It would be rude not to make it up for you."

We were just looking at each other when a dude about my height interrupted us by saying, "Are you two lovebirds done or you gonna keep doing that and make me puke!" (_Wow I didn't notice him until now.) _Ty and I looked at him, but Ty and I also were trying hard to hide the blush on our face.

"Um… okay. Its nice meeting you both, but I have more stuff to get in the apartment. Maybe I'll see you both around some time. Bye!" I said lamely as I ducked my head and headed outside. On my way in my head I thought, _since when did I blush over a comment? What is wrong with me?_

TPOV

I watched as Raven walked away. Then I looked at Duece with a death glare. When he noticed he exclaimed, "What!"

"You know what! Why did you chase her off like that?"

"You both were grossing me out!"

"Oh and we don't get grossed out when you and Deena are together calling each other pet names."

"Hey Hey Hey! Deena and I are great together. Don't get mad at me because you don't have a girlfriend anymore!"

Ok. Now that stung. How could he say that when he knows how Tinka and I's relationship ending affected me? I could tell Duece saw the hurt on my face.

"Look, I'm sorry man. I know you kinda miss Tinka. But she let the relationship fade away. She needs to be with someone else and move on and the same for you."

I knew he was right. I still had trouble at times accepting that there is no more Ty&Tinka. There is only Ty & Tinka.

"I know man. It's just… Tinka was the first girl I had very strong feelings for. Sometimes I wonder if I can find someone who makes me feel real happiness."

"Don't sweat it bro. I'm sure the lucky girl is out there somewhere. Hey here is a thought maybe she just went outside to get her luggage. *_Gasp*_ Maybe she'll be grateful when you help her. Maybe…"

"Okay I get it and I'm going."

_Meanwhile…_

RPOV

When I went to get a couple of bags, this sparkly chick walked up to me. She had a weird accent.

"So it seems as if the newbie has made some _friends._ Maybe one friend too many."

"Excuse me, but wwhat are you talking about?"

"Don't think I didn't see you! You ver basically all over him! Vell let me tell you it is all a game. He just plays with your heart und stomps all over it!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"TY! He is just a player und cannot make a commitment even if he tried!"

"Look. I just met Ty so I'm pretty sure no one is messing with my heart. And I haven't met him for a week and can tell that he is smooth but he wouldn't take and crumble my heart. And besides I just met him and who are you to tell me who I can hang out with or not"

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw how you two ver blushing at Duece's comment."

"You were spying on us! You little creep I just moved here so just leaves me alone!"

"I saw what I saw. But don't say I didn't warn you!" And with that she walked away. I stood there over thinking the conversation in my head. _Is Ty really a player? Well he was smooth. But he seems so sweet and caring. I'm so confused._ My thoughts were interrupted by none other than the one causing these thoughts.

"Hey Raven!" He said running up to me. Then he examined my face closely, "Raven are you okay?" _Was he really concerned?_

"Yeah I was just thinking. What are you doing here?

"I just thought I could help you with your things."

"Oh thank you. I really appreciate the help."

"No problem. Like I said, I was going to make up for the ice cream stain." _What ice cream stain… oh, those ice creams stain. Man, I forgot about that._

"Well I guess I can't stop you."

"Um… Raven ca-can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure" _Man I hate it when I sound vulnerable._

"Well I was thinking if you go to J.B. Hughes High that maybe I could show you around."

"Well I do go there, so I will take you up on your offer."

"Okay so see you at 8."

"Yeah, see you at 8," then he walked away.

TPOV

"Yo Ty!" I heard Duece call, "Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, but it's just to show her around the school."

"What happened man? I thought you would ask her out."

"I was. Then I looked in her eyes and I couldn't. Tinka and I broke up a month ago. I don't want to hurt Raven and make her think she's a rebound. There is something about her. The best thing to do is be her friend."

"I get it dude. C'mon let's head over to CeCe's and babysit Flynn."


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

"Bye Mom! I'm heading to school!" My mom looked up from her book and said.

"Do you want me to take you to school?"

"No. I met a guy yesterday who goes to the same school. He said he'll show me around."

"Yeah Mom. She was drooling all over him yesterday in the hallway," said my little brother.

"No I wasn't it was an accident!"

"Yeah, okay I believe you for sure," he said with sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

I rolled my eyes and waved my mom goodbye.

TPOV

"Hey Ty. You looking for a certain slender, caramel skinned beauty you just met yesterday." I turned around to see a smirking Deuce.

"Maybe. But didn't I tell you we were just friends."

"Yeah, whatever you say."

"Isn't that sweet? Ty the Player here is drooling on some chewed up newbie." When Deuce and I heard that icy voice, we already knew who it was before we turned our heads.

"What do you want now Tinka?" I said with bitterness.

"Oh nothing just to tell you that the new girl has a past that I thought you'd want to know about.

"What kind of past?"

"Oh I don't know. Secrets she hasn't told you. What you should expect for the future in the future."

"Look Tinka, I am not playing this game with you. Raven seems like a nice girl and we just met, so she doesn't need to tell me anything."

"Just be careful on who you make friends with Ty." And then she walked away. _What was so interesting about Raven that Tinka of all people would have to warn me? _Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see the girl who had been on my mind. She and Tinka were complete opposites. Tinka today was in a tight pink tank top, white jacket, pink mini skirt, white tights, and pink pumps.

Raven was wearing a purple plaid long sleeve with a black undershirt, skinny jeans, black high tops, and her hair in a messy bun with no trace of makeup. Girly German are always opposites of Tom Boyish New Yorkers.

"Hey. So are you going to sit there in deep thought or go to school?"

I looked up at her smiling and then stood up. We started walking until I remembered Deuce.

"Hey dude. You want to come with."

"Nope. I rather walk with CeCe and Rocky. Besides, I think it would be best if you go with Raven by yourself."

"Alright suit yourself." Then Raven and I headed off to school.

DPOV

"Hey Rocky, where's CeCe?"

"She was sick with the flu. But I think it was fake."

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause one, it's not even flu season, two, she didn't have a fever, and three, she didn't study for any of her tests." Now it was clear to me.

"Anyways, I thought you would walk to school with Ty."

"I was, until he met Raven. I couldn't do that to him. I think she could make him happier than Tinka ever could."

"Awww! I'm so hap- , wait who is Raven?"

"She moved in yesterday. But Ty is only gonna be friends with her because of Tinka."

"I never realized relationships are so hard. Hey speaking of relationships how are Deena and you?"

"We are okay. But, lately I feel as if we aren't as close as we were earlier in our relationship."

"It's all going to work out Deuce. Don't worry," she said as she put a hand on my shoulder. _If only I could tell her how I really felt about her._

_Later that day…_

RPOV

I exhaled as I got the stuff I needed from my locker. It was finally the end of the day. When I closed my locker, I jumped to see Ty leaning against the locker casually.

"Don't do that again. You scared me half to death."

"What fun would be in that?" he said while smirking, "Hey, those books look heavy. Let me help you with those," he said while taking the books out of my hand.

"Thanks. That's one of the suckish things about being the new kid. You have to take all your books home." Ty nodded his head in agreement. We were walking in silence until I heard Ty's stomach growling. Then I laughed.

"You know, it's not nice to laugh at a hungry man's stomach."

"Sorry, if I buy you a muffin will you not be mad at me," I said with a pouty face.

"Two cupcakes and a milkshake."

"Fine, deal."

_After the cupcakes and milkshakes…_

"Ty, why would George Washington be Vice Pres to Abraham Lincoln if he was already dead?"

"Maybe he was reincarnated and was active in Civil War years?"

"I don't think so. But I do know that you have a lot more studying to do if you want to pass the quiz on Friday."

"Don't remind me. Hey what's that?"

"What?"

"I didn't know George Washington had a mustache and mole." Now both of us were looking closely at the page.

"Ty that is not a mole or mustache, someone just wrote in the book."

When I looked up I then noticed how close Ty and I were. Especially our faces. Wait was Ty inching toward me? Now my heart is beating faster by the minute. What do I do? I never kissed a guy before and-. My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of two soft lips on mine brushing against mine. I immediately kissed back. Suddenly I felt a spark as I kissed back. The kiss lasted about 30 more seconds until we both pulled apart. We were looking at each other in awkward silence then looked at our books. I glanced at the clock and realized I needed to get home.

"Ummm… I have to… uh… go ho-home now. I-I'll see you tomorrow." Then I packed my stuff and swiftly left the room after a muffled goodbye.

When I left, I leaned against the door and sighed intently. Then I frowned. _How is this going to affect our friendship?_


	3. Chapter 3

TPOV

After Raven left, I instantly regretted it. I liked her, a lot apparently. It was a friendship that only lasted a day and a half. Ty sighed. Then he remembered that he and Raven exchanged numbers before they got home. Ty debated on whether he should talk to her now or wait till tomorrow. He decided tomorrow to give her time. He sent her a text saying that they both needed to talk. All he could do was wait and hope things would work out between them. Then he dozed off.

RPOV

When I came home I went straight to the shower. Sometimes a tough day can be fixed with a shower. During the shower, I glanced at my phone and saw that I got a message. I wrapped a towel around me a read it. The message was from Ty. He said he really needed to talk to me. I knew we would have to talk, but I really sucked with words. Sometimes I just can't say what I need to say. But, I also enjoyed my relationship with Ty. I should really try to avoid as much conversation with him as possible.

_The next day…_

TPOV

I came outside to see Rocky, Deuce, and CeCe outside talking.

"Hey guys. How's it going?"

"Good!" They said in unison.

With a confused face Deuce said, "Where's Raven?"

My face then should disappointment. "Let's just say I made a mistake and I really need to fix it." Then I headed off to school.

RPOV (Rocky)

I watched as Ty went to school.

"Hey guys, we should really get to school. I have a perfect attendance record to keep."

"Okay we'll go," Both Deuce and CeCe muttered.

"Cheer up guys! If you put positive things forward, then you'll get positive things in return." And with that I dragged these lazy bones to school.

RPOV (Raven)

Man these books are heavy! Then again, I could put them in my locker. But then Ty would be there and try to talk to me and I don't want to be rude. Life is so hard. I walked to all of my classes dragging these books with me. Then the end of the day came. I was the first out of the door and headed straight home. When I got home I finished my homework and decided to go downstairs for a muffin. On my way I was supposed to pass this supply closet. Before I could past it the door flew open and a strong warm hand wrapped around my waist pulled me in the closet while a hand placed on my mouth kept me from screaming. When I turned to see my attacker, I was very pissed. It was Ty. But then the anger turned to nervousness. Of course he did what he did. He wanted to talk to me and I ignored him.

I looked down at my feet and said, "What do you want Ty?" In barely above a whisper.

"I want to talk about last night. I'm sorry, for kissing you unexpectedly and damaging our friendship. I just saw the position we were in and did it on instinct. But I would never do that and forget about it and not worry for your feelings. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course. The only reason I didn't want to talk about it was because I didn't know what to say."

"So do you still want to be friends?"

"Yeah. Were still friends." At this we both smiled at each other. "Well, I need to go, I have a muffin and it's calling for me. See you later." I waved goodbye and went to my muffin.

TPOV

I watched as she walked away. I was glad things were alright. Then I heard clapping. I turned to see an angry Tinka.

"Vell, if it isn't the two timer. I see you got your next victim wrapped around your finger too."

"Look Tinka. I refuse to play these games. Raven and I are friends and nothing more. And we broke up, there is no more Ty&Tinka."

"If you both are 'only friends' then why did you both kiss yesterday?"

"It was because of our position. We were so close and I let my desire get the best of me."

"Like I'm going to believe that. But let me tel you that your little girlfriend won't be with you anymore once she sees who you really are." Then she walked away.

I honestly don't understand her problem. She always suspected me cheating when we were dating.

CPOV

I was on my way to Shake It Up! Chicago. Then I noticed Gunter at the hot dog stand.

"Hey Gunter."

"Hello bay-bee."

"Where's Tinka?"

"She was supposed to meet me here but she said she needed to talk to someone." I nodded.

"Where's Rocky?"

"She's already there. I am meeting her."

What Gunter didn't know was that I really did have a little crush on him. I thought he kinda liked me too, but probably doesn't after the whole dance incident.

We both walked to the studio and I saw Rocky waiting up front.

"Hey. Rocky can you do my Sppanish homework?" Her smile faded into a frown. "What?"

"CeCe I can't do the work for you or else you won't learn."

"Well then I need you to tutor me."

"I can't! I tutor Deuce so I can only help you with Science and History."

Then Gunter walked up and said, "I'll help you. Anyway Gary said  
>I need to be nice."<p>

"Okay, at least I'll pass Spanish."

The next day…

NPOV(No one's)

"Hello student's. I'm very excited to tell you that in one month, in December, we will have our Christmas ball. Buy your ticket and come and strut your stuff. More information will be at your school office at any time. Have a great day," the speaker said.

TPOV

"So Ty you are going to the dance I suppose." I turned around to see Tinka.

"I'll go if I can find a date."

"Vell I guess you're going then." Then she walked up and pushed me to the locker and kissed me.

I tried to push her away, but she is a goat milker with strong hands. When she was done I heard a door slam and saw everyone staring at us.

Then I remembered that Raven was right behind me and widened my eyes. I immediately grabbed my stuff and ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

RPOV (Rocky)

I walked up to Tinka. "What is wrong with you? Why can't you let him be happy with someone?"

"I vas helping him be with the right girl."

"He was with the right girl. But you messed it up. You are not the right girl for him. He stayed faithful to you but you didn't believe him. You broke up with him and he tried so hard to get you back and now that he moved on you can't let him. You're a psycho!" Then I stormed off.

My heart was pumping and my head hurt. Then I felt a hand stop me. The person handed me water. The person was Deuce. "You okay. You look red. You must really be mad at Tinka?" I nodded.

I gulped down the water. "I just can't let her do that to Ty." I sighed then laid my head on Deuce's shoulder and walked home with him.

RPOV (Raven)

I was on my fire escape thinking. How could I be so stupid? Of course a guy as great as him had a girlfriend. That's why she warned me and that's why he accidently kissed me.

"Raven? I really am sorry!" I stood up and made my way to my bedroom window. "Raven please talk to me!"

I turned around with tears running down my face. "I am so stupid! That accent chick told me you were a player. I thought better of you. And to think I was really falling for you." Then I realized what I said. I turned around and started walking. Then I felt him turn me around. He lifted up my chin so I was looking in his eyes.

"Tinka and I had a relationship, but that was like a month ago."

"Ty, I'm not going to be anyone's rebound."

"You're not a rebound Raven. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it."

"We need to take a break."

"So I can't talk to you or hang out with you?"

"I'm sorry but you sound like you need to sort out your feelings. So we can't be friends."

"I understand." Then I felt him kiss my forehead and the last I heard from him was, "I will always be there for you."

I watched him walk away. I sighed and wiped my tears as I walked to my window.

_The next day…_

NPOV

"Hello students. I'd like to announce that before the ball, we will be hosting a talent competition. So form your groups now and start practicing. More information in the office."

RPOV

I walked to the music room after school. I started playing the piano. I was upset and started singing.

(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah)

I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so  
>I should've held on tight, I never should've let you go<br>I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish  
>I was lying to myself<p>

I could not fathom I would ever be without your love  
>Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself<br>'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me  
>But I thought I knew everything<br>I never felt

The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice  
>Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice<br>Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side  
>Right here, 'cause baby<br>(We belong together)

When you left I lost a part of me (Together)  
>It's still so hard to believe<br>(Come back, come back)  
>Come back baby, please<br>(Come back, come back)  
>'Cause we belong together<p>

Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)  
>Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up (Oooooh yeah)<br>Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)  
>Oh, baby baby, we belong together<p>

I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind  
>Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me:<br>"If you think you're lonely now"  
>Wait a minute this is too deep (too deep)<br>I gotta change the station so I turn the dial  
>Trying to catch a break and then I hear Babyface<br>I only think of you and it's breaking my heart  
>I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart<p>

I'm feeling all out of my element  
>I'm throwing things, crying<br>Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong  
>The pain inflicted in this song ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside<br>I need you, need you back in my life, baby  
>(We belong together)<p>

When you left I lost a part of me (Together)  
>It's still so hard to believe<br>(Come back, come back)  
>Come back baby, please<br>(Come back, come back)  
>'Cause we belong together<p>

Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)  
>Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up (Oooooh yeah)<br>Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)  
>Oh, baby baby, we belong together baby! (We belong together)<p>

When you left I lost a part of me (Together)  
>(Oooooooh yeah)<br>It's still so hard to believe  
>(Come back, come back)<br>Come back baby, please (Oooooooh yeah)  
>(Come back, come back)<br>'Cause we belong together

Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)  
>Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up (Ooooooh yeah)<br>Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)  
>Oh, baby baby, we belong together!<p>

Ooooooh yeah  
>Ooooooh yeah<br>Ooooooh yeah  
>We belong together<p>

(Read more: .com/mariah-carey-lyrics-we-belong-together-2ggnjgq#ixzz1YwIqmogp  
>LetsSingIt - Your favorite Music Community)<p>

Then I heard clapping. It was Rocky and CeCe. When they were done, CeCe said, "You were awesome. Anyways, we were wondering if you would like to enter the talent show with us."

"You guys are on Shake It Up! Why do you need me?"

"Because me and Rocky can sing and dance, but we are better dancers than singers and the song we want to do needs three people because it would be weird with just two."

"I don't know. It depends on the song."

"The song we want to do is Official Girl by Cassie."

I thought for a second. "Okay I'll do it."

They both screamed and started dancing. "Thank you. I promise you won't regret it." Then they left the room.

CPOV

Thank god I didn't have to POO.


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

"CeCe where are you going?" asked Rocky as I passed her in the hall.

"I'm going to Gunter's to study."

Then she looked at me up and down. "Don't you think it's a little too much?" I looked at myself. I shook my head.

"Oh well. Good luck!"

"You too."

RPOV

"I haven't seen you Dina. We don't spend as much time together as we used to. I know you're busy. But what happened to Deuce&Dina. Alright I'll call you later." I heard Deuce through the door. I knocked. I had to tutor him.

He opened the door. He looked frustrated. "Are you okay?"  
>He shook his head.<p>

"Relationships are stressful."

Meanwhile…

RPOV (Raven)

I was at eye level with my foster sister. I was applying makeup on her face for her tea party later. Yes, I am a foster child. Mr. and Mrs. Martinez are nice, except for when Mr. Martinez got a little too drunk. But that happens rarely.

I have lived with them since I was 9. I would have been miserable in the New York Orphanage my whole life if it wasn't for them.

"Okay, done. You look like a princess."

She looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled. "Thank you. It's perfect. Now all I need is muffins for the party."

"Well I'll go get them."

I got up and headed downstairs. On the way I pulled my brown hair into a ponytail. When I got there, the line was short. I made my order and headed back. I walked past a cracked open apartment and found a piano. I walked in. I looked around the room.

I set down the things and sat down. I started playing keys and eventually singing.

I just want you close  
>Where you can stay forever<br>You could be sure  
>That it will only get better<p>

You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry 'cause  
>Everything's gonna be alright<p>

People keep talking  
>They could say what they like<br>But all I know is  
>Everything's gonna be alright<p>

And no one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel<br>For you, you, you  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<p>

When the rain is pouring down  
>And my heart is hurting<br>You will always be around  
>This I know for certain<p>

You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>[ From: .]  
>I don't worry 'cause<br>Everything's gonna be alright

People keep talking  
>They could say what they like<br>But all I know is  
>Everything's gonna be alright<p>

No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel<br>For you, you, you  
>Can get in the way of what I feel<p>

I know some people search the world  
>To find something like what we have<br>I know people will try  
>Try to divide something so real<br>So 'til the end of time  
>I'm telling you there is<p>

No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<p>

I finished, grabbed my things and left the room.

TPOV

I was walking through the building and then heard a piano. I didn't know someone had a piano. I looked through the crack of the door and saw Raven. He couldn't stop but stare. Every time he even looked at her, they stared and then she turned back to her work. He wanted to be with her so badly. Ty then realized that she was almost done with her song and headed to his apartment. On the way, he made a promise to himself to do whatever it takes to get her back and to never let her go. And that he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

RPOV

When I got back home, Mr. Martinez was on the couch watching football and drinking beer. Then I walked to the kitchen, grabbed a muffin and went to my room. I lay on my bed and grabbed my iPod from my nightstand. I clicked Shuffle. I love my IPod.

10 minutes later…

I hate my IPod. Doesn't it know that I am having relationship troubles? If it does, then it's mocking me with relationship songs. Then I was startled by a knocking on my window. I looked to see Ty. I sighed. I knew we had to communicate eventually. I got up and rolled up the window. "What do you want?" I whispered in a soft voice.

"Can you come with me for a while?" he asked. My face was full of uncertainty. "Please, I just want to talk." I nodded and exhaled. I just needed to face my fears. Ty backed away from the window and I went through.

Ty and I were walking in the park. I was looking at the ground, but I could still see him looking at me. Then he stopped me by putting a hand on my arm. "Raven, why won't you talk to me? Why won't you even look at me? I like you a lot and you make me happy, I know you like me too, so why can't you let faith take its toll?"

"Because, I have been hurt and lied to all my life. I don't know who I am. I push people away when I want them as close to me as possible. Your one of those people. You have been with many girls. I've never had feelings like this. I'm sorry if this is too slow for you. But if you have been hurt all your life, wouldn't you act the same?" Then his eyes got softer.

"I'm sorry. But, I can't just stop communicating with you. You can't ignore destiny. Can we at least be friends and see what is ahead?" He said after he took my hand.

"Okay. But-,"

"No buts. It's official. You're my friend and you're staying that way."

"Fine okay." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Good. And it better stay that way."

I nodded. Then we started walking again. We then made it to the apartment. I turned back and said, "Wait Ty, I forgot to give you something"

"What?"

"This for waiting for me so long." Then "I walked to him and brought his head down so I could kiss him passionately. He wrapped his arms around my waist while deepening the kiss. We pulled back panting slightly. I made my way to the stairs. Then I turned back and said, "That doesn't mean we're together."

"I was afraid you would say that." Then I headed up the stairs while shaking my head.


	6. Chapter 6

RPOV

I was on the steps of the apartment when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Xavier. I smiled wide and hugged him. "Oh My, Gosh! How have you been?"

"Good, just stopped by to see my mom." You see, when we lived in New York, Mrs. Martinez had only one biological son. He and I grew up together and we were practically related. He then turned 17 and moved to an apartment. He has a Christmas break from college.

I sat with him at the table near our building so we could catch up. Then I saw Ty walk out of the apartment door. He glanced over at us and I saw his jaw clench tightly. Our eyes met for a moment and he continued walking. Now my face was full of confusion. _What is his problem?_ I looked at Xavier who I assumed was watching the whole thing.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I honestly don't know. He seems mad."

TPOV

I was walking on the sidewalk starring at my feet. Looks like Raven found someone else.

I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I couldn't fight it. I had to think of a plan and fast.

CPOV

I was pacing my living room. I had to tell Rocky this. I can't contain it. I tried to fight it off, but he was so irresistible. Maybe Rocky can help.

RPOV (Rocky)

I was making my way to CeCe's apartment. UI had to tell her about my feelings. I know Deuce has a girlfriend and he is my best guy friend, but when you have been around someone almost your whole life, sometimes you fall for them.

When I her door opened, her face was also anxious. We at the same time confessed our feelings. "I like Deuce!" "I like Gunter!" We looked at each other and analyzed what the other said. _CeCe likes Gunter. I saw that coming. It was kinda obvious._

"Did you just say you like Gunter?" she nodded and sighed.

"It started when we went to the dance together. Did you just say you like Deuce?" I nodded. "But you're afraid because he has a girlfriend."

"And you're scared because you're afraid of being rejected and humiliated." She nodded again. "Well that Christmas dance is coming up, maybe we can say our feelings then."

"Okay."

TPOV

I finally got a plan. I walked up to Tasha. Since she is not that bright, I assume she forgot the Olive Pit incident.

"Hey Tasha."

"Hey Ty," she said flirtatiously. _She did forget._

"I was wondering if you would go to Crusty's Pizza with me on a double date."

"Sure," then she placed a hand on my chest, "Do you wanna do anything after?" I smirked.

"I'll just let you decide."

_Later…_

"Hey Raven," I yelled.

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you'd come with me and Tasha to Crusty's. I just want to hang out."

"Sure, I'll bring my friend too."

"Okay, see ya tomorrow."

The next day…

RPOV

Xavier and I were sitting at a table waiting for Ty. I had to admit I was kind of hurt and jealous. Ty knows how I feel about him, and he asks out another girl. I should've known that he was not going to wait.

"Hey guys." I looked up to see Ty with his waist around a girl's. I was gradually getting sad. Then I saw the girl eyeing Xavier.

"Hi Ty." I said quietly. He sat down and we ordered. In the middle of our meal Ty and Tasha were laughing, with made my stomach do a flip. Then Xavier said, "I have to go to the bathroom," and Tasha averted her conversation with Ty, "I have to go too."

Ty looked at me with concern. I looked down at my pizza. "Raven, you've been quiet the whole time. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," I said while sipping my drink. He got up and sat next to me.

"Raven, I know when you're lying." I looked up and our faces were an inch apart. I groaned. _Not again. This is what started this in the first place._ Then Ty started leaning forward, so I leaned back. He tried again, so I leaned back again. He grabbed my chin and pulled me back to him and softly kissed my lips. He deepened the kiss, so I started to kiss back. I really liked Ty a lot, but then I remembered Tasha. I broke the kiss. I silently shook my head.

"I can't do this when you're on a date with another girl." So I stood up and went to go find Xavier. I knew Ty was on my heel, but I kept walking.

"Raven, wait!" He grabbed my hand and stopped me. I yanked my hand and went to the boys' bathroom. Then Ty and I heard noises in the stall, and they both came from Tasha and Xavier. I slowly backed out with Ty and both of us had shocked expressions. I just think we heard Tasha and Xavier doing it.

"I'm sorry about Tasha, Ty" I said as we headed out Crusty's.

"I'm sorry about Xavier." Now I was confused.

"Why should what Xavier does upset me?"

"He is your boyfriend, right?"

"Ewww! Gross! Why would I date my brother?"

"He is your brother!"

"Yeah, I said I would bring a friend."

"Then how come I didn't see him until now."

"Cause he is 17. He is about to turn 18."

Ty put his head down, "Now I feel like an idiot."

"Are you upset about Tasha?"

"Nah. She was a slut anyways." I nodded in agreement.

The next day…

"So I was thinking about this for our outfits," CeCe said while holding out our clothes. I look at them. Rocky, CeCe, and I were in CeCe's apartment. I loved the outfits. However there was one problem.

"CeCe, where is my shirt?"

"Oh about that, you just have to wear that."

"Why?"

"Because you're in the center, so your outfit has to be a little different. Now let's try them on.

2 minutes later…

"CeCe I don't feel comfortable wearing this."

"Relax, you can wear a hoodie, but not zipped all the way up."

I looked done at myself. I was wearing black sweatpants, black converse, and a purple sports bra. CeCe and Rocky were wearing the exact same thing, except CeCe had a red tank top and Rocky had a pink one. I think the hoodie will fix this. Then I saw Ty and Deuce in the doorway. Deuce was focused on Rocky, but Ty was looking me up and down. "I walked over to him and shook him, but he kept staring at me.

TPOV

I just couldn't help myself. She was like and angel. She had long, tan legs and arms, a flat stomach, slender waist, thin and curvy frame, long brown hair, perfect boobs, and a flawless face. It took one more minute to realize that Raven was trying to get his attention.

"Ty, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm perfectly okay." Raven didn't look convinced, but left it at that. She turned and walked away. I couldn't help but watch her as her ass walked away from me. I watched her as she was talking to Rocky and CeCe. Then I felt eyes on me and turned to see Deuce. "What?"

He shook his head, "If you're done watching Raven's ass, can you please go get Flynn so we can got to Crusty's."

"I can't help it."


	7. Chapter 7

The day before the dance

RPOV

CeCe, Rocky and I finally finished our routine. We were getting a smoothie and then Ty walked by. We glanced at each other and I turned my head blushing. Then I saw Rocky and CeCe looking at me. "What?"

"You were blushing," CeCe said. I sighed contently.

"I've got it bad don't I?" Both Rocky and CeCe nodded their heads. "I can't help my feelings. So can't someone else." Then I looked at Rocky. Now it was her turn to blush.

"Who told you I like Deuce?"

"I see the way he looks at you. Both of you got it bad."

"But he has a girlfriend," she said sadly.

"If Deuce is at least 5% smart, he'll stop fighting his feelings and be with you."

"I hope your right."

The day of the dance…

We were back stage and I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Ty. I smiled instantly. "Hey Ty. Hope you do great."

"You too." Then CeCe, Rocky, and Deuce left. "So are you nervous?"

"A little. You?"

"The stage loves me. I'll be fine. Anyways," then he grabbed my hand, "do you think you can save me a dance later?"

"Of course." He looked at the clock and said, "I'm about to be next. Bye." He kissed my forehead and left. I had a bit of stage fright, but not anymore.

I walked to CeCe and Rocky and watched as Ty and Deuce began to perform. I didn't know the song they were doing, but when the music started to play, I instantly knew what it was.

[Ty]  
>Its major move right here baby<br>you gotta get with it or get lost  
>(Ya understand?)<p>

[Deuce]  
>(Yea)<br>Its Young Lloyd  
>Reporting live from Atlanta, Georgia (Weezy F Baby)<br>Decatur where its greater  
>And uh I want all my sexy ladies to report to the dance floor immediately<br>We gon' Golden Glide dis one ya'll  
>Speak Weezy<p>

[Ty]  
>(Yea)<br>Right off the back ma the boy got dollars  
>So women come frequent like flight mileage<br>It ain't no secret (I) I might holla  
>But I ain't gon' sweat ya baby<br>Imma let ya  
>Catch up with ya game<br>Run faster  
>Don't let me lose ya cause I ain't gon' bless ya<br>Unless ya  
>Feel a lil desperate<br>Send a nigga a text message girl

[Deuce]  
>Stop!...wait a minute<br>The way you move that girl you done got my heart all in it  
>And I just wanna be with you tonight (girl please)<br>Imma playa yeah, it's true  
>But I change the game for you<br>I wanna see what it do

[Hook - Deuce]  
>can I be for real?<br>Dis is how I feel  
>I'm in need of love<br>So let's dip up out of here  
>Ooohh ya just my type<br>Everything's so right  
>I just wanna chill<br>Lets dip up out of here  
>(Lets dip up out of here)<p>

[Chorus - Deuce]  
>I ha ha haaaa haaaaa<br>(She's fine too but I want you)  
>I ha ha ha haaaa haaaaa<br>(She's fine too but I want you)

[Deuce]  
>((I) I admit it)<br>Dis just ain't no game these just ain't words  
>(That I'm spitting)<br>If you could see the thoughts that's in my head (That's in my head)  
>(I'm tripping)<br>Imma playa yeah, it's true  
>But I change the game for you<br>I wanna see what it do (Oooooh)

[Hook - Deuce]  
>Can I be for real?<br>Dis is how I feel  
>I'm in need of love<br>So let's dip up out of here  
>Ooohh ya just my type<br>Everything's so right (so right)  
>I just wanna chill<br>Lets dip up out of here  
>(Lets dip up out of here)<p>

[Chorus - Deuce]  
>I ha ha haaaa haaaaa<br>(She's fine too but I want you)  
>I ha ha ha haaaa haaaaa<br>(She's fine too but I want you)

[Ty]  
>(Yeah)<br>Weezy F baby the key to the ladies  
>Keys to the 'cedes but please say the baby<br>Weed and patron even in the a.m.  
>We should be alone we can get a day in<br>Ya like what I'm saying?  
>Den come around the way and<br>We can go inside and stay in  
>Tell the homeboy ya staying<br>You've been taken  
>Gone<br>Turn me on and Imma turn him out  
>You know I love you like cooked food<br>You know you fucking wit a good dude  
>You know you give good brain like you graduated from a good school<br>You know Imma good move  
>You should do (me)<br>See...shawty what it is?  
>The Carter who it is<br>Now shawty do it big  
>A party at my crib<br>That's a party in the hills  
>You call it what you want<br>But she can call it what she feel  
>(Ooowwww!)<p>

[Hook - Deuce]  
>Can I be for real?<br>Dis is how I feel  
>I'm in need of love<br>So let's dip up out of here  
>Ooohh ya just my type<br>Everything's so right (so right)  
>I just wanna chill<br>Lets dip up out of here  
>(Lets dip up out of here)<p>

[Chorus - Deuce]  
>I ha ha haaaa haaaaa<br>(She's fine too but I want you)  
>I ha ha ha haaaa haaaaa<br>(She's fine too but I want you)

[Ty]  
>I ain't nothing but a nonviolent nigga (yaknowatimean?)<br>Me & lil' Lloyd long hair don't care  
>You watt up Ryan I see you baby<br>(Yea)  
>Its major move right here baby<br>I ain't talking fast it's just you listenin' slow (yaknowatimean?)  
>You ain't tryna hear me den don't heard me<br>I'm up outta hear  
>I ain't being mean but you so mean in them jeans (yaknowatimean?)<br>So what you want me to do?

They finished and everyone clapped. They walked off the stage and Ty and I smiled at each other. Now CeCe, Rocky, and I were going on stage and waited for the music to start. Then I started singing.

Danja and the Clutch  
>I miss you girl<br>I miss you girl  
>I'm gonna make you my official girl<p>

Listen, today makes it a year  
>Don't you think it's time that you made it clear<br>You gotta get on your biz  
>Tell me what it ain't or what it is<br>I can handle it

I've had it up to here  
>I don't wanna pressure you dear<br>I've sent back to back dudes  
>Away from my door<br>Thinking I was spoken for  
>Not anymore<p>

And I'm tired  
>I'm tired<br>I'm tired  
>Of being your<br>(Your) Unofficial girl  
>Unofficial girl<br>And I'm tired  
>I'm tired of trying<br>(Ooh but I'm still your)  
>I'm still your unofficial girl<p>

(You gotta learn to love me)  
>You gotta love me in the light and the dark<br>You gotta give me, give me  
>All of your heart<br>I wanna be your official girl  
>Said I wanna wanna wanna be your (Be your)<br>Official girl  
>I wanna be your official girl<br>I wanna be your official girl  
>Official girl (Official girl)<p>

If you keep this up there's bound to be a mess cause I ain't really like the rest  
>Put to the test I could surely pass<br>You better do the math  
>I'm so stylish<br>So bossy  
>It'd be ashamed to say you lost me<br>But if you want that  
>It's a wrap<br>And I won't look back  
>(And I won't look back)<p>

And I'm tired  
>I'm tired<br>I'm tired  
>Of being your<br>(Your) Unofficial girl  
>Unofficial girl<br>And I'm tired  
>I'm tired of trying<br>(Ooh but I'm still your)  
>I'm still your unofficial girl<p>

(You gotta learn to love me)  
>You gotta love me in the light and the dark<br>You gotta give me, give me  
>All of your heart<br>I wanna be your official girl  
>Said I wanna wanna wanna be your (Be your)<br>Official girl  
>I wanna be your official girl<br>I wanna be your official girl  
>Official girl (Official girl)<p>

I miss you girl  
>I miss you girl<br>I'm gonna make you my official girl

You better act right  
>I'm two seconds from being out the door<p>

I miss you girl  
>I miss you girl<br>I'm gonna make you my official girl

Said I won't be with you unofficially anymore  
>And I can't make you choose<br>Long as you're cool on knowing you're bout to blow a good thing  
>And I ain't making ultimatums I'm gonna tell you this verbatim<p>

And I'm tired  
>I'm tired<br>I'm tired  
>Of being your<br>(Your) Unofficial girl  
>And I'm tired<br>I'm tired of trying  
>I'm still your (Your) unofficial girl<p>

(You gotta learn to love me)  
>You gotta love me in the light and the dark<br>You gotta give me, give me  
>All of your heart<br>I wanna be your official girl  
>Said I wanna wanna wanna be your (Be your)<br>Official girl  
>I wanna be your official girl<br>I wanna be your official girl  
>Official girl (Official girl)<p>

I miss you girl  
>I miss you girl<br>I'm gonna make you my official girl

Then the song cut off and another came on. I glanced at Ty, who was watching me intensely. I started singing again.

You've been waiting so long  
>I'm hear to answer your call<br>I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
>I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you<p>

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
>They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true<br>They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
>I can see you want me too<br>Now, it's me and you

It's me and you, now  
>I've been waiting (Waiting)<br>Think I wanna make that move, now  
>Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)<br>It's me and you, now  
>I've been waiting<br>Think I wanna make that move, now  
>Baby, tell me how you like it<br>I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready  
>I know what to do, if only you would let me<br>As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right  
>Here is where you wanna be<p>

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
>They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true<br>They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
>I can see you want me too<br>And now, it's me and you

it's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)  
>I've been waiting<br>Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)  
>Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)<br>It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)  
>I've been waiting (Hey)<br>Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)  
>Baby, tell me how you like it (Yea)<p>

Baby, I'll love you all the way down  
>Get cha right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)<br>Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)  
>Keep it between me and you<p>

It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a)  
>I've been waiting<br>Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now)  
>Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it)<br>It's me and you, now (Yea)  
>I've been waiting<br>Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now)  
>Baby, tell me how you like it<br>It's me and you

When we finished, the auditorium erupted with claps. I was smiling. Then all musical groups were called onto stage, Ty was standing next to me and I put my hand in his and squeezed, he squeezed back.

"The winners of our school talent show are… CeCe, Rocky, and Raven." We started to scream and I hugged Ty and kissed him passionately. Then I realized what I was doing and stepped away and blushed. Luckily CeCe and Rocky were too busy jumping to notice.

At the dance…

I walked into the dance and felt warmth. I had gone to the apartment to change and came back in a dress. I was walking to the steps and I saw CeCe and Rocky out the corner of my eye. "Sorry we're late. Did we miss anything?" CeCe asked. I shook my head. Then all three of us headed down the steps.

TPOV

I was talking to Deuce when we both looked up to see Raven, Rocky, and CeCe. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was wearing a black and purple dress that made her curves stand out. I turned to see Deuce looking at Rocky. "Go talk to her."

"NO! You know I'm a nervous burper."

"I'll go to Raven, if you go to Rocky."

"Fine."

I feel sorry for him, having your girlfriend tell you 30 minutes ago that she is moving and have her dump you must be devastating.

I walked up to Raven. "Hey Raven."

She turned around and said, "Hey"

"You know you promised me a dance, right?"

"I know." Then Forever by Chris Brown came on.

"Looks like it's time for that dance."

I grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

1, 2, 3, 4.

Hey Hey Oh...  
>Hey Hey Oh...<p>

It's you and me moving  
>At the speed of light into eternity yer,<br>Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy.  
>Feel the melody in the rhythm of the music around you, around you<br>I'm gonna take you there, I'm gonna take you there  
>So don't be scared<br>I'm right here baby  
>We can go anywhere, go anywhere<br>But first it's your chance,  
>Take my hand come with me<p>

[Chorus:]  
>It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night<br>It's gonna be me you and the dance floor  
>'cause we've only got one night<br>Double your pleasure  
>Double your fun and dance<br>Forever (ever, ever)  
>Forever (ever, ever)<br>Forever (ever, ever)  
>Forever girl forever<br>Forever (ever, ever)  
>Forever (ever, ever)<br>Forever (ever, ever)  
>Forever on the dance floor<p>

Feels like we're on another level  
>Feels like our loves intertwined,<br>We can be two rebels breaking the rules  
>me and you, you and I<br>All you got to do is watch me  
>Look what I can do with my feet<br>Baby feel the beat inside,  
>I'm driving you can take the front seat<br>Just need you to trust me  
>Oh ah oh<br>It's like!

[Chorus]

It's a long way down,  
>We're so high off the ground,<br>Sending for an angel to bring me your heart  
>Girl, where did you come from?<br>Got me so undone,  
>Gazing in your eyes got me singing what a beautiful lady<br>No "if"s, "and"s or "maybe"s  
>I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing<br>There's no one else that matters  
>you love me and I won't let you fall girl<br>Let you fall girl oh  
>Ah ah ye yer<br>I won't let you fall, let you fall  
>Let you fall oh oh<br>Yer yer  
>Yer yer<br>It's Like!

[Chorus]

Oh ah ah ah ah ah  
>Yer<br>Forever (ever, ever, ever)  
>Forever ever ah.<p>

Then I looked down at her. I led her to the punch table. I got her a drink. Then there was red punch all over her hair and dress. Her and I were shocked. I looked to see Tinka with the punch bowl in her hands. Now this was the last straw. "Tinka! What is your problem?"

"I'm here to stop you. You don't belong to her. Especially after her past as a child." Then I noticed the camera and microphone in her hands.

Now I looked at Raven who had wide eyes.

RPOV

She better not say what I think she'll say. But she continued.

"Ven little Raven was a child, she was an orphan. But she has a foster family now, however ven she was 7, she had another foster family. It was horrible vasn't it. They abused her, neglected her and didn't love her. The father was a drug dealer and the mom was a prostitute and the father was her pimp. The father used to use Raven to lure other people. And the social services didn't come to the rescue until one incident when she almost got raped by a man her mother brought home.

Sad story isn't it. It's even sadder ven you see her parents. One dead and the other in federal prison." Tinka said with a smirk. "Here, have some cake to cheer you up." Then there was icing on my dress and hair. I looked at Ty, took off my heels and ran to the apartments. Even though it was raining, I didn't stop.

TPOV

When Raven left, the entire room was looking at Tinka. She was still smirking, and walked up to me. "Don't be upset. It was all for the best." She put her hand on my arm, but I pushed it away like it was venom. I had my jaw clenched. I said in a dangerous voice, "I don't want you Tinka. I will never want you. I have had enough of you and I don't want anything to do with you ever again. I don't love you, I love Raven." Her face was blank. I ran out of the school and to the apartments.

RPOV

I was on top of the building. No I'm not gonna commit suicide. But I needed to be alone. I was sitting hugging my legs and allowing the rain to drench me. I'm sure most of the cake came off. I suddenly felt a breeze and I was shivering. Then I felt warmth from a suit. I turned around. Even though the figure was blurred because of my tears, I knew it was Ty. I stood up and looked at him. He walked up to me and gave me a hug. I silently cried into his chest. I calmed down and said, "I'm sorry. You know, for not telling you."

"You didn't have to tell me. But I'm sorry. Sometimes I feel like if you hadn't had met me, you wouldn't have experienced that much pain." I looked at him and saw how true his words were. I knew then and there that I loved Ty Blue no matter what. And I could tell he felt the same way. I leaned in and closed the gap between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I felt his hands on my waist. I allowed his tongue in my mouth. I almost forgot about the coldness and the rain. We both pulled apart smiling. "So does this mean we can start being a couple?" I nodded because I couldn't find the words. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to my apartment door. We stood there kissing one another. "I love you Raven."

"I love you too, Ty." Then he gave me one last kiss and said bye. I walked into my apartment and leaned against the door, grinning and sighing. And Ty did the same because I heard him through the door.


	8. Chapter 8

RPOV

I woke up to a knock on my window. I opened my eyes and saw Ty there. I smiled. I went to the window and opened it. "Good morning," I said sweetly. Ty was leaning casually on the window.

"Good morning," he said then he leaned and gave me a kiss. "Do you wanna see a movie today?" I nodded. He stood straight and said, "I'll pick you up at 7."

RPOV (Rocky)

I can't believe Deuce. I tried to tell him all night that I like him, but he was too moody to notice. Even Gunter with his psycho sister had time to let CeCe tell her feelings and now their dating. Maybe this is a sign. Maybe Deuce and I aren't meant to be together.

At 7…

RPOV (Raven)

Ty and I were making our way to the movie theaters. I was wrapped up in his arms and it felt so right. We decided to see Paranormal Activity 3. I had to admit that some parts I jumped and went to Ty's lap. I was about to get off it and apologize, but then there was a grip on my waist and I turned to Ty. "Why are you holding onto me?" I said while raising an eyebrow.

He smirked, "But what if you get scared again? I have to protect you." I glared at him. "Oh come on, you know you like sitting on my lap."

I shook my head playfully and I relaxed on his lap. Then another scary part came up. But both of us jumped. "If you're supposed to protect us, then you have to be brave," I said smirking.

"Did you see that freakin thing, who wouldn't be scared of that?"

"True." Then I kissed him on the cheek, "does that make things better?" I said in a baby voice.

"No."

"Then what will make you feel better?"

He placed a hand on my face and brought me to his face. _Of course he wanted this, _I thought when our lips touched. I put my hand on his shoulder and he ran his hand through my hair. It didn't take us that long to get us into a full blown out make out session. Ty gently brushed his hand on my thigh. I moaned into the kiss. I thanked God that the movies were filled with very little people. Ty brought his hand to under my shirt and rubbed my back. I took one of my hands and placed it on his chest.

We stayed like that until the movie was over. We pulled apart and left. As we were walking home, Ty put his arm around me. I felt so safe in his arms. Then we started walking a bit faster because the cold December air was getting to us. When we got to my apartment door, he said, "I'll see ya tomorrow. Love you," And then he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." Then I walked into my apartment. Then I was startled by voices. It was clapping from my family. I was confused. Then they all chanted, "Raven and Ty sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Ty in a baby carriage." I blushed at this.

The next day…

RPOV

I woke up again to knocking on my window. I saw Ty again, except he looked concerned. I opened it and asked what is wrong.

"Can you talk to Rocky when you have the time?"

I instantly knew why. "Deuce wouldn't let her tell him that she likes him?" Ty nodded. "Okay I'll do it."

"Alright thank you," he said and he kissed me on the cheek.

Later…

Rocky just finished saying the story. "Did he tell you why he was moody?" She shook her head. "Cause he was upset that Dina dumped him and moved away the day of the dance." Rocky was shocked.

"Oh my God! I had no idea. I should've given him space."

"Don't worry. The apartments are having a huge party, so tell him on him there near the countdown for New Years."

Next week…

RPOV (Rocky)

I was so anxious. The countdown is in 5 minutes. I finally found Deuce. "Deuce, can I talk to you in private?" He nodded.

We went on the fire escape and stood, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well at the school dance, I wanted to tell you something, but I realize now it wasn't the right time. I just wanted to say, that we have been friends for a long time and I know you had a girlfriend," I could hear the countdown inside, "but my feelings were too strong to stop," but I was cut off by his lips by the time the counting reached 1. I placed my hands on his shoulders and kissed back. When we pulled apart and he said, "I like you too."


	9. Chapter 9

RPOV

It has been almost a year since Ty and I started dating. We were both happy and Tinka didn't bother us and we still loved each other. I was sitting on the couch with while he had his arm on my shoulder. I had my head on his chest. I fit perfectly in his arms, because I belonged there. "Hello Raven," Mrs. Blue said.

"Hi Mrs. Blue."

"Just wanted you kids to know that I have to go for interviews at the hair salon." I nodded.

When she left, Ty looked at me and said, "My mom really likes you."

"I know I'm just awesome like that."

Ty grinned then moved his hand to my leg and rubbed gently. I brought my head to his and kissed him softly. He moved the hand to my back and helped me sit up straight. He gently pushed me down and got on top of me, careful not to squish me. I ran a hand through his hair and wrapped my legs around him. He placed a hand under my shirt and put it near the hook of my bra. I moaned against his lips.

He was about to grab it when someone cleared their throat. Ty fell on the floor. I sat and fixed my hair and helped Ty up. I looked at the man and looked at Ty confused, waiting for an answer. Ty looked really nervous. It was silent until the man asked Ty, "Tyler Blue, who is this girl and what were you about to do?"

"Ty, who is this?" I asked, very ticked off.

"Um Raven, meet my dad. Dad, meet Raven." He answered while looking at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck. _His dad_. Why wouldn't he tell his dad about me? I was hurt and said, "Ty, until you're ready to explain why you wouldn't tell your dad about me, I think we should stay apart for a while."

"Raven, just let me explain." But I was already out the door.

TPOV

I was about to go after her, but my dad stopped me. "First explain to me why you wouldn't tell me?" I sighed.

"I met her the first day she moved here last year. I knew she was the one for me, but you have a thing about us dating. You say that it's a detraction. But my grades actually have been getting better," I said expectantly.

"Ty you shouldn't keep that from me. She seems like a nice girl. Anyways, a girl that can get your grades up is part of the family. But she won't be any more if you don't explain this to her," he answered.

"Thanks dad," I said, and then I ran to the fire escape. I knocked on Raven's window and when I saw her, my heart broke. I couldn't stand seeing her cry, especially when I was the cause of it. She opened the window and I saw the tears on her cheeks.

"What do you want, Ty?" she said half annoyed, half hurt. I knew what I did hurt her.

"Can you come with me?" I asked. She wanted to, but she was fighting with herself.

"I don't know Ty." She whispered.

I grabbed her hand and pleaded, "Please Raven?" She exhaled and nodded. I backed up so she could step out. I led her to the roof. When we got there, I was looking at the ground and she was too, but with her arms crossed. "Look Raven, the reason I didn't tell my dad about us is-," then I heard her whisper something. "What did you say?"

"Because you're ashamed of me," she whispered while biting her lip. I understand now. She thought I was ashamed of her and kept her a secret. I walked to her and grabbed her hand.

"Raven, I could never be ashamed of you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. But I should have told my dad about you. But he thinks that dating someone would be a distraction, so I didn't tell him." She looked up at me and put a finger under her chin and brought her face to mine. I brushed my lips against hers. I rested my forehead against hers. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," she whispered and she put her arms on my shoulders.

Later…

RPOV

I was in my room, listening to my iPod and all of a sudden, I heard yelling. I took out the ear buds and listened to a drunken Mr. Martinez argue with his wife. The kids came into my room and were terrified. With me being the oldest, I had to take charge. The second oldest was, Brianna, a 14 year old. I looked at her and said, "You all are going somewhere else. I am going to stay here and watch mom and dad. If you see dad come after you, protect the younger ones. Go on the fire escape and go to the hallway. If you get scared get someone. Everything will be fine." They followed my instructions. I tiptoed into the hallway and looked at the fight, then I saw him raise his hand and slap mom a couple of times and bang her head on the wall till she was unconscious. The other fights weren't this bad. I had tears streaming down my cheeks. I ran to my mom and looked at my dad. I roughly grabbed my arm and he slapped me in the face. I tried to fight him off, but I was no match for him. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and banged it forcefully on the wall. I was losing consciousness and all I could think about was Ty. Then on this last bang, the world went black.

TPOV

I looked out of my window to see Raven's brothers and sisters. I opened the window worried. The oldest of the group stepped up and said, "I think Raven is in trouble." I was motionless for a second.

"Go find my mom, call the police and stay away from your father." I climbed out the window and ushered them inside. I running up to Raven's window, she wasn't in there. I opened the window and went to the kitchen. My heartbeat almost stopped. I ran to Raven and checked her. She was alive, but in a sleep. Mr. Martinez was lying on the couch asleep. I was so mad. I walked over to him and punched him repeatedly. I heard people rushing upstairs. I opened the door. The police and EMT's were here. I went into the ambulance with Raven and held her hand the whole time.

Later that day…

I was pacing in the Waiting Room. Everyone else was silent until mom spoke up, "Ty, it will all be right. Raven is in great care. Sit down." I exhaled and sat down and put my head in my hands. Mom patted my back and comforted me. It was hard not to worry. Raven's dad had cut her arms with a kitchen knife. Mrs. Martinez, a scratch on her stomach. My head shot up to the sound of Raven's doctor.

"Hi. Just wanted to let you know that Raven is in stable condition and should wake up soon. She can have visitors now."

Everyone looked at me and their eyes told me to go. I got up and walked to her room. I opened the door and my heart broke. But even though she had needles and tubes in her and she was a bit pale, she was still the most beautiful person I met. I walked to the side of the bed and sat next to her. I grabbed her hand and put my head down. If I had just stayed with her, this would have never happened. Then I heard Raven speak, but I was upset by the words.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?"


	10. Chapter 10

TPOV

My heart felt empty. "You don't remember anything?"

"I remember my friends Rocky and CeCe. But I don't remember you." How is that possible? I met her before Rocky and CeCe did. "Look, I wish I knew who you were. But I just can't remember."

"It's not your fault." I got up and walked to the waiting room. Everyone looked at me worried because of the expression on my face.

"What happened Ty?"

"She woke up and she remembers everyone except for me."

"I'm so sorry for you." I sat down in the chair and put my head in my hands again.

The next week…

My mom was picking Raven up from the hospital. When we got there and I first lay my eyes on her, I couldn't help but stare. I wanted to be next to her and comfort her and kiss her until it was all better. But I couldn't. She saw me staring at her and our eyes locked for a minute. Then my mom ushered us in the car. Raven and I sat in the back seat alone since Rocky called shot gun. It was an awkward silence. When we got home, Raven thanked my mom and left.

RPOV

That boy has to be important to me somehow. I just wish I knew how. He always looked at me but not in a creeper stare, but in a lusting stare. I can remember everything perfectly, except for a lot of blanks. Everyone that waited in the hospital with me, I knew them. The only thing I remember about him is that his name starts with a T, I think.

I must have been close to him because he looked so hurt and it made me upset. Then CeCe and Rocky came to my door. "Hey guys, what's up?"

CeCe looked hopeful. "Do you want to come to Lake Whitehead with us for winter break? It'll be lots of fun."

I nodded. "Sure. It'll be fun."

CeCe sighed in relief. "Okay the trip is in a week."

One week later…

TPOV

It has been a week since the accident and Raven hasn't talked to me. I thought that the trip to Lake Whitehead would fix things. Then the beauty herself came outside and had a luggage. Then I looked at CeCe who was smirking. I was just staring at her and I looked away. I got into the van that Mrs. Jones was driving. Flynn called shot gun and Rocky, CeCe, Deuce, and Gunter took up the second row, so Raven and I had to sit in the back.

Our knees brushed up against each other and I felt a spark. The whole ride I was asleep. I dreamed that Raven remembered me, but I knew that that couldn't happen for a while. Then I woke up to Raven's head on my shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she was flustered. "I'm sorry," she said while she lifted her head.

"It's okay," I answered back. I guess if I want her memory of me to speed up, I should talk to her. "So are you excited on the trip?"

"Yeah. I really need the break after the accident." Then she realized what she said.

"It's okay, I already know."

"How?" she asked confused.

"I was the one who helped you." Then a pained expression hit her face. She held her head and yelled, "Owww!"

The only people that heard were me and Ms. Jones.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I think I remember something. I remember meeting Ty and Deuce in the hallway when I first moved here."

I looked shocked and so did Ms. Jones. She looked out the window and announced, "We are here." At the sound of this, Flynn woke up and ran outside. The couples in the front woke up and groggily got out of the van. Raven was still holding her head, so I gently grabbed her hand and helped her out of the van. She looked a little relieved, and looked at me.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"No problem. But if you ever need me, I'll be right here."

She nodded and got her luggage. Ms. Jones got all of the things out of the luggage and announced, "We have for cabins. It's Flynn and I in cabin 1. Deuce and Rocky in cabin 2. CeCe and Gunter in cabin 3. And Ty and Raven in cabin 4. "

I gathered my things and went to the cabin.

Later that night…

RPOV

I was reading a book while Ty was listening to his iPod. I am starting to gather the pieces of what he meant to me. All I can remember is him and I on a study date. I glanced at him and went back to reading. I felt like I could trust him. He seemed to care so much about me and I felt an interest in him, whether I could remember or not.

It was starting to get to get late, so Ty put his iPod on its charger and lay in bed. I decided that after another 40 pages that I should be asleep. I put my book down and whispered, "Good night."

Then the thunderstorms started hours later. I woke up instantly and was frightened. I hated thunderstorms. They made me feel sick in the stomach. I felt like I was going to pass out. I looked over at Ty and considered waking him up, but refused. Then a loud thunder clap woke him up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. He got out of his bed shirtless and sat on the edge.

"Are you okay Raven?"

I shook my head and he scooted over to me. He brought me closer to him. I felt safe in his arms like I was supposed to be there. I looked up at his face and got lost in his chocolate eyes. I leaned forward and he did also so, making our lips press together. Then everything came back. How our first kiss came out. What happened at the dance. When we finally got together and the accident. My memory was back.

I pulled away and whispered, "I remember."

Ty looked at me and grinned. Then I felt tears prick my eyes as he kissed my forehead. "I'm so sorry I forgot you. I love you so much."

Ty soothed her as she cried into his bare chest. "It's okay," he said and he grabbed her hands, "I'm just glad that you remember me."

He reached in the drawer and put a bracelet around my wrist. It was beautiful.

"Thank you, Ty. I love it."

I smiled and leaned for another kiss while placing a hand on his face. I put the other hand on his chest and allowed him let him roam his hands on my body. He lifted her shirt a little and kissed her stomach and under her bra. He kissed the valley in between her bra and fiddled with the hook. "Ty, I'm not ready for that yet. But maybe in a couple of months." He nodded.

"It doesn't matter. I love you and I am so glad that you know who I am." He lay down in my bed and waited for me to do the same. I lay facing him and kissed him. His hands went up and down my hips and I turned so he could hug my chest and my stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

RPOV

Its summer and everything with Ty was great. We were going to the pool. My family decided to go to Super Adventure Land, but I passed. I glanced at the clock and decide I should get ready now. I went to take a shower and pulled on my black bikini. I put on jean short shorts and a purple tan top over them. I grabbed sunscreen, my tote bag, flip flips, sunglasses, and beach towel. Ty knocked on my door and I ran. I opened it and was greeted by a kiss.

"Hey, ready to go?" I nodded and he led me to his car. Ty and I were sixteen and he saved up money for a car.

When we arrived at the pool, I set my things down and sat next to Ty. I really wanted to get in the water. I pleaded with Ty to come in with me, but he didn't want to right now. I sighed and took off my tank top and the shorts in front of him. I turned around a slowly walked away from him while smirking and jumped in the pool.

TPOV

I can't stop looking. The way she took her clothes off was so arousing. I took off my shirt and stood at the edge of the pool. Raven came out of the water smiling. "I thought you didn't want to come in the water?" she questioned while raising an eyebrow.

I grinned back. "Well after someone's little show, how could I resist?" I went in the water after her.

RPOV

I dove in the water and Ty followed. He grabbed my waist and carried me bridal style. He brought us to the surface. We were panting slightly and were kissing. When we got our breath back, he took us underwater so that he was sitting down and I was on top of him. He slid his hands down to my ass and squeezed slightly. I let him run his fingers through my hair. I got off of him and swam to the top. I waited as Ty came up. He pressed me up against his 'you know what'. I allowed a moan to escape my lips.

He put his hands behind my neck and brushed his lips against mine. I loved how he did that. We were inseperatable.

Later…

Ty drove us home and we went to my apartment. We were laughing and we flopped on my bed. He stood up and began to kiss me. I stood up too and we turned until I was standing up and he was lying on my bed. I put my leg on the other side of him and felt his hands brush against my thighs. I put my hands on his bare chest. His hands made their way to my jean shorts. I got off him for a second and went back to him.

He put his hands on her back and undid the lace to my bikini top. It fell off and he just stared, and I had to admit I was a bit self conscious. But it faded away as he caressed my breasts, while licking them. I felt his thing go hard and thought_, Am I ready?_

He saw the hesitation o my face and stopped. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. I sighed and got off of him and hugged my knees to my chest so they could cover up as much as possible.

"I want to do it, but it seems like we're too young. What if something happens?"

"I won't push you into something your uncomfortable with. I love you too much to hurt you. I'll wait for you."

I got up and said, "I should take a shower."

Ty smirked and asked, "Do you want me to join you?" I blushed and shook my head. I grabbed clothes and went to the shower.

When I came back, Ty had stripped down into his boxers. I lay next to him and ran my fingers on his abs. He groaned at this. I smiled and we made out until late. Before we went to sleep, I felt Ty's strong hands on my bra and on my flat stomach.

The next morning…

I woke up with myself still in Ty's arms. I looked up to see him looking at me. "Hi Ty."

"Good morning beautiful," he greeted me while kissing my forehead. He glanced at the clock and said, "I have to go. I'll see you later." He kissed me and went on the fire escape.


	12. Chapter 12

RPOV

Ty and I are in our senior year of high school. On Friday, spring break begins and I think I'm ready to finally give myself to Ty and have sex. I was sitting with Ty watching a movie. When the movie finished, I glanced at the clock. I got up and said, "I should head home, it's late."

"Do you have to go?"

I nodded. "You could spend the night." I started to look hesitant. "Come on, my mom knows we won't do something we won't regret."

"Fine. But what am I going to wear?"

"Just borrow my stuff." Then he grabbed my hand and led me to his room. I walked in and sat on the bed. He got the clothes and said, "You can also change while I change, if you want," he said while smirking.

"Ha-ha! Very funny. I'm going to the bathroom."

I put on the clothes and walked back to a shirtless Ty lying on the bed. When I saw him, my heart rate sped up and I started getting nervous. I sat on the bed next to him and hugged my legs. "You know you can be shirtless like me too," he said while smirking and sitting up.

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"I sure would." Then He kissed me softly. I rested my hand on the side of his face and brought us closer. He deepened the kiss. I broke the kiss and looked into his chocolate eyes. He put his hand on my waist and kissed me again. We were making out heavily and broke it for air for 2 seconds and went back and each kiss was longer than the others. Then he gently pushed me down so I was lying on my back. He got on top, careful not to squish me. I ran my free hand trough his hair as he pulled me closer.

He broke the kiss while we panted. He saw our position. He got off of me and sat at the edge of the bed while running his hand through his hair. He looked troubled. I got behind him and wrapped my tan arms around him. I kissed him on the cheek. "What happened?"

"I had to stop. I don't want to hurt you by forcing you to have sex with me. You probably haven't thought about it."

"I have thought about it. And I really want to. When the time is right."

"So do you think it's time?"

"Only if we're ready. And I think we are. Out parents support us. We have protection. We're alone. Nothing is gross or icky. And we love each other. We know the risks of our actions. I think we're ready."

Ty looked at her and said, "You know I love you with all my heart. I know I want to. But you don't have to do it for me. I'll wait for you."

"You're not forcing me. I love you too. I am ready. I swear."

"Do you want to do it now? While were still alone?" I nodded.

He stood up and turned off the lights. He reached in his drawer and grabbed a condom and set it aside. He pushed me gently so I was on my back again. Slowly, he raised the T-shirt I had on, now exposing my caramel flat stomach. He nibbled on my neck, while I panted. I gently pushed him off and took of the T-shirt and went back to making out. He started tugging on the waist line of my sweatpants so I slid them off. I also slid his down too. Then he started touching my bra, trying to unhook it. He succeeded. He pulled up the blanket to cover both of our bodies. I wrapped my arms around him, so my chest was touching his.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. But slowly. We don't have to rush."

We started kissing again and I started reaching for his boxers when the door suddenly opened, causing us to stop. It was Rocky. We saw her in the doorway with her mouth wide open.

"What do you want Rocky?" said an annoyed Ty.

"I just came to see if I could borrow your iPod."

Ty reached for his nightstand and handed the iPod to her. "Now can you leave us alone?" Rocky nodded and left. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"Do you still want to, you know?"

"I'm kind of tired. And I need to think." He nodded his head. He grabbed our clothes and we got dressed.

That night I fell asleep in his arms.

Early in the morning…

I woke up with my face in Ty's chest. I smiled. I glanced at the clock behind him and saw it was 6:30. Today we had school. I groaned. I tried to get up, but Ty had a strong grip on me. I shook him awake while whispering his name.

"What?" He mumbled with his eyes closed.

"I gotta go. You need to let go. I'll see you outside." I kissed his lips softly and slid out of his arms. "I'll give you the clothes later."

Ty snored lightly, which meant he went back to sleep. I opened his window and slid out. I closed it and climbed the fire escape to my room.

Later…

I was pacing my room and decided to ask my mom. She was in the living room. "Mom, can I tell you something?"

"Yes _hija_. What happened?"

"Well Ty and I have been dating so long and we are getting older and we both love each other. So I kind of need advice for, you know."

"Oh Raven, I'm glad you asked me and you didn't rush. But I think you should. If you feel it's right. Just be sure that you're both ready and protected," she said. I nodded. I was heading to Ty's bedroom window, confident enough to have sex. But when I got there, all I saw was Ty and Tinka making out with her half naked. My heart was broken.


	13. Chapter 13

RPOV

I ran from his window and went back to my room. My cheeks were covered with tears. I went to my room and sat on the edge of my bed while hugging my legs. I can't believe he would do this to me. After all that we went through. I felt the bracelet he gave me. I took it off and put it on my nightstand. I closed and locked my window. I laid in my bed with my back to it. I tried to go to sleep, but sleeping with a broken heart is horrible.

The next day…

I got up earlier than usual so I could avoid Ty. I was walking to school when I saw him behind me. "Hey Raven. Why you going to school so early?" Instead of slowing down, I shook my head and walked faster until he stopped me. "Raven, what's wrong?"

"Just don't talk to me!"

"What did I do to you?"

"I saw you and Tinka yesterday! Does that answer your question?" I screamed. Ty's eyes widened at this.

"Raven, I didn't mean for that to happen-,"

"Save it." Then I started walking then I faced him again. "Oh I forgot to give you this." Then I handed him the bracelet. I turned around and never looked back.

TPOV

I broke a promise to myself. I let her go. But this time I think I won't get her back. I sighed. All I could do was give her time. I continued my walk to school.

NPOV (No one's)

Three days had passed and Raven still wouldn't say a word to him. Ty tried to make her understand, but she was hurt and couldn't talk to him. At least tomorrow was Friday. She could think about it.

The next day…

TPOV

I composed a plan. The principal of their school was friends with my mom. So at the end of the day, he would tell Raven how he felt on the speakers at the end of the day. He walked into the principal's office.

"Hello Ty."

"Hey Principal Crothers's. Can I ask you a favor?"

RPOV

I was packing up my things in my locker when I heard Ty's voice come on the speakers.

"Hey Bulldogs! It's your boy Ty. Look I have one announcement to say. And it's for you Raven." My eyes were locked on the speakers.

"I love you Raven. I fell so hard for you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I know I don't deserve you. You're perfect. I would have to be a fool to not love you. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I didn't mean for it to happen that way. I just hope you can forgive me. And remember I will always be there for you." I now realized I was holding my breath and I was crying tears of joy. I looked at everyone's eyes and they told me to go. So I slammed my locker and left.

My classes are on the other side of school. So I had to run longer. I finally reached the apartments. I saw Ty climbing the stairs. I then realized it was pouring. I walked up and said, "Ty."

He turned around and we both looked at each other. He took one step towards me and said, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." Then I step up to him and kissed him passionately. I returned the favor. I put my arms securely around his neck and deepened the kiss. Then Ty picked me up bridal style and carried me to his bedroom. He lay me down gently on his bed and I knew it was time.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ty asked. I nodded. Ty and I undressed and went under his covers. I felt something hard.

"I don't want to hurt you. Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes. I love you Ty. I'm absolutely ready."

Then he pushed into me and that afternoon I felt nothing but pleasure.

After 45 minutes, he pulled out one last time. We were panting and he pulled the blanket over us. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my forehead. He took out the bracelet and put it on my wrist. "This belongs here. I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

Later that day…

TPOV

I woke up and felt someone's breath on my chest. I looked down to see Raven. I smiled at her. I remembered everything that happened just a few hours. Then I saw her flutter her eyes open and lift her head. She looked at me and relaxed. "Hi Ty," she said while smiling.

"Looks like I put someone in a good mood," I teased. She laughed softly and kissed me. I grabbed her waist and deepened the kiss. I broke the kiss and pressed my forehead against hers. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm just a little sore." She moved her hands to my neck and kissed me again. I gripped her waist and turned us over so she was under me. I ran a hand on her thigh and the other on her back. She wrapped her long legs around me. I lifted her up and now she was as close as possible.

I rolled us over so she was on top of me and lifted her up and slowly pulled her down. She screamed the whole time. It was a good thing the building was on vacation or they could hear her. The whole week, we were inseperatable and we had sex where ever we could. That meant on the couch, in the kitchen, and in the bathroom.

On the last day, our last time having sex that day, I pulled out of her and put her under the cover. I lay next to her and said, "Our last day, huh?" She nodded.

"I wish it could last longer, but I'm too sore." I nodded in agreement and wrapped her in my arms. I kissed her forehead and heard her whisper, "I love you so much Ty."

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

TPOV

Tomorrow was graduation and I was so excited. But I also had a talent scout come to my school and said that Raven and I had star potential and could get her a role in a movie and me a record deal.

I heard a knock on the window and saw Raven. I opened it and asked her, "Can't sleep either?" She shook her head. I helped her in and let her sit in my lap. I stroked her hair while she laid her head on my chest.

"Ty, do you sometimes feel scared that you'll mess up?" I heard her whisper. I looked at her and pondered about it.

"Sometimes. But I think on the positive. What are you scared of exactly?"

"What if something happens? What if I'm no big star? What if- What if you find someone better?" she said with her bottom lip trembling.

I rubbed her back and shushed her. "Raven, I love you. No matter what happens to us, I will always be there for you. You're the one for me. And you are going to be a success. You have nothing to worry about." She looked at me and said, "Thank you."

I showed her that night how perfect she was. In the distance, past our panting, I heard my radio playing Bed by J Holiday. I mouthed the words as she threw her head back. The last words I heard before we stopped was,

I love it, I love it

You love it, you love it

Every time, every time, we touchin, we touchin

I want it, I want it

You want it, you want it

I'll see you, see you, in the morning, in the morning

Wanna put my fingers through your hair

Right knee up in your leg

And love you till your eyes roll back

I trying to put you to bed, bed, bed

Imma put you to bed, bed, bed

And imma rock your body turn you over

Love is well I'm your soldier

Touching you like it's our first time

Imma put you to bed, bed, bed

Imma put you to bed, bed, bed

The next morning…

RPOV

I woke up and glanced at the clock. I kissed Ty on the cheek and went to my room. I went into the shower and pulled out my graduation dress. I went to school with my mom. When I got there, I found my cap and gown. Then I felt someone's hands on my waist and their chin on my shoulder.

"You nervous?"

I nod. "A little."

I turned around and kissed him. Then I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. Ty and I snapped our heads in its direction. I saw CeCe and Rocky with a camera, with Deuce and Gunter on their sides.

"Aren't they so cute together?" CeCe said. I blushed. Then I saw the principal and motioned that graduation was starting.

Later…

I was sitting with Ty, we both had diplomas and a smile on our faces. We were all called back on stage and then the principal announced, "Congratulations to the graduating class of the 2011-2012 school year!" We threw our caps up in the air. When we got home, there was a party at Ty's apartment.

I was interacting with everyone, receiving gifts and hardly saw Ty. Then I saw him talking to my mom and she nodded. He walked over to me and the music stopped when he got on one knee. Then Ty said, "Raven, I love you and I know you're the one for me. You are my everything," then he pulled out a box and opened it.

I gasped. Inside was a beautiful ring. Ty spoke again, "This isn't an engagement ring, it's a promise ring. But it doesn't change the meaning of it."

I was crying tears of joy and said, "I love it. I love you," I said. He put the ring on my finger and kissed me. The party erupted in claps.

When the party died down, I saw him on the fire escape. I went out and sat on his lap. I lay my head on his chest. "I can't believe it. This is like the rest of our lives."

Then Ty's cell phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. His eyes were wide and he mouthed, it's the record producer. I mouthed back answer it. He did. Then my phone rang and it was the movie producer. "Hello."

"Hello Ms. Martinez. I have called you to tell you that I have found a role for you. I wanted to know if you're interested."

"Yes, I'm very interested."

"Good. Can we meet somewhere to discuss?"

"Yes. Thank you so much." I hung up the phone to a smiling Ty. "I got offered a part!" I yelled.

"I am gonna get signed to a record label." I kissed him and hugged him. We looked inside and went to tell everyone. They were so excited for us. They all went home and Ty led me to his bedroom. He zipped down my dress and murmured, "I love you."

Next month…

Ty and I were at the airport. We were going to LA to start our careers. My mom was hugging me tightly and said, "You better call me every week." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. I love you." I went to Rocky and CeCe and gave them a big hug. I gave Gunter and Deuce both side hugs and I hugged each of my foster siblings a long hug. Then I heard the people going on the plane. Ty and I knew it was time to go. We gathered our luggage and waved back at them and boarded the plane.

I sat next to Ty and squeezed his hand. "I can't believe this."

"I can't either."

I kissed him and said, "You're the one for me. As long as I have you, I'll be okay." Then our plane took off and we left Chicago.


	15. Chapter 15

RPOV

Ty and I walked into his condo and collapsed on the couch. I set my bag down and said, "LA is amazing."

He said, "I know. I should have come here a lot more often."

I was walking past him when he grabbed my waist and put me on his lap. He kissed me and started leading me to the bedroom. I broke the kiss and said, "You have to be at the studio at 7."

He started kissing my neck and pushed me into the bathroom. "I'll be okay." I rolled my eyes and pulled of my jacket and shirt. He unbuttoned my pants and helped us undress. I stepped in and the hot water relaxed me. I washed myself and looked at Ty. He grabbed by butt and pulled me close to him.

45 minutes later…

I was in his covers and I wrapped my arms around his warm body. "We really should get some sleep," I whispered. Ty looked at me and nodded.

The next morning…

I woke up and felt for Ty, but he wasn't there. I opened my eyes and found the California sunshine hurting my eyes. I wrapped the blanket around me and saw my cell phone vibrate. I looked to see it was from my mom, she was asking if I was okay. I told her everything was perfect. I slowly got out of bed and went to make breakfast. I finished telling the movie producer where we should meet up.

I missed Ty a lot today, but was happy for him. I was lazy today. All I did was watch T.V. When it started getting dark, I took a slow shower and climbed into bed with only my bra and shorts on. I was planning on going to sleep, but I couldn't.

Ty came an hour later. He changed and climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "Are you awake?" I nodded my head. "You can't sleep?" I shook my head. He kissed me softly and said, "When are you going to meet up with your movie producer?"

"Tomorrow. We're gonna discuss the role." He caressed my bra and smirked.

"You know, my day has been exhausting. I really need something to relax," he whispered. I moaned, well you know what happened after that.

6 months later…

It's almost Ty and I's four year anniversary. Ty is gonna release his new album in a month and I finished shooting my movie. My role wasn't the lead, but I was still happy about it. I was at a restaurant waiting for Ty. He said he meet up with me.

15 minutes later…

Okay, he's late, but he'll be here soon.

30 minutes later…

Maybe he is stuck in traffic. But I'm sure he will be here.

1 hour later…

Okay, he's not coming. I went inside my car and checked my text messages. None. I felt tears prickle my eyes. I know I'm being a big baby about this, but I can't help my emotions. I started the car and drove to our condo. I undressed and pulled on shorts and a bra. I laid my head on my pillow and sobbed into it.

I get it when you are held up in traffic, but when you don't at least text them, it hurts. I opened my laptop and saw a picture sent to me. I opened it and saw Ty and a girl I didn't know. She was kissing him on the cheek and he didn't push her away. I saw the background and knew it was a club.

I shut the laptop and curled up. I know he was having fun, but can you have so much fun that you forget that you have a girlfriend? Then I heard footsteps downstairs. I put my head in the pillow. I heard the door open. I felt Ty come to my side of the bed and say, "Are you okay?"

I lifted my head and he could see the anger in my eyes. I pushed him away and grabbed shoes, a jacket, and a shirt. "What is wrong with you?" I yanked on the shoes and the shirt. I was about to leave the door when I turned to him.

"I'm sorry. But do you want me to feel great that you forgot our four year anniversary?" now his eyes were regretful, "Am I supposed to be okay when you stood me up for over an hour? And I really should feel happy that you went to a club and a girl kissed you?" I said with my voice cracking at the end. Ty looked sorry, but it didn't matter. "I sorry if I'm not happy about that." Then I slammed the door shut.

I went into my car and drove to a hotel. I flopped on the bed and cried my eyes out. I love Ty, enough to give myself to him. But I hate him right now. Scratch that, I don't like him right now. I love him too much and hate is a strong word. I fell asleep and was a mess. My eyes hurt when I woke up. I decide to stay for a few days and went back to the condo for more clothes, hoping Ty wasn't home. But he was.

I was debating on who looked worse, me or him. He was staring at the TV until he saw me. I looked at him and made my way upstairs. He followed me, but I tried to ignore him. In a raspy and tired voice Ty said, "Raven, we need to talk. You need to listen to me. And where were you? I was worried."

I had pulled out a bag and had stuffed some clothes in there. I looked him in the eye and said, "I don't want to talk to you."

He grabbed my hand and put his hands on my shoulders. I was looking at the ground when he said, "Raven, look at me." I did. "I'm so sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have let that happen. But I love you. It won't happen again. You don't know how much you mean to me. Can you forgive me?" he asked. "Please?"

He softly planted a kiss on my lips, but I still looked doubtful. He placed a finger under my chin and kissed me again. "Please?"

I finally found the words and said, "I forgive you. But I think staying at my hotel for the rest of the week is the best option." I saw Ty's face drop. "It's only for the rest of the week. I'll be back okay." I kissed him and finished filling up my bag and left.


	16. Chapter 16

RPOV

It has been a week since the day I left the condo. I was ready to come home. I packed up everything and drove home. When I got there, I went to my bedroom and changed and walked downstairs. I was kinda upset at Ty, but I love him so I'll give him a second chance. But he better not do that again. I went upstairs when it got dark. I fell asleep when I flopped on my bed.

A few hours later I heard Ty downstairs, but I was half asleep. I heard him come into the room and lay on bed. I woke up and lifted my head. I looked to see Ty staring at me. "Hi," I whispered softly.

"Hi," he said. I felt a little tense, but he said, "I'm sorry, Raven." I scooted over to him and said, "I know."

He softly kissed my lips and pushed me gently on the bed. He took off my shirt and shorts and said, "Do you want-," then I pulled him to me and slid off his shirt. I nodded and pulled down his pants. When he was inside of me, I felt better because that is where he belonged.

After we were done, I was on my side and I looked out the window next to the bed. I really hoped everything would be okay.

The next month…

I was playing with the ring Ty gave me more than a year ago. We were about to go to our first awards show. Ty was nominated for an award for the best new artist. Ty squeezed my hand, meaning he was nervous. I looked at him and kissed his cheek, "Everything will be alright." Then the nominees were called.

"And the winner for best new artists is… TY BLUE!" Ty stood up beaming and I stood up too. I kissed him and let him go.

When he got up he took the award proudly. I was so happy for him.

At the after party…

We were on the couch of the after party. He kissed me on the cheek. "What was that for?" I asked.

"It's for being there for me." I felt like I was on top of the world. Then Ty stood up and said, "I have to go to the bathroom." I nodded and he left. He was gone for over 5 minutes and was started to get curious. I walked to the boys' bathroom door ad pressed my ear to it. I couldn't hear anything.

I slowly opened the door and saw a girl kissing Ty. I gasped and stepped back. Tears were streaming down my cheek. Ty came out and said, "Raven, wait." I didn't listen. I turned and ran out of there. I found a cab and told him to take me to my home. I paid him and went upstairs. I packed up my clothes and went online to buy a plane ticket to Chicago.

I wrote a note to Ty and left the bracelet and promise ring on it. I looked at the clock and took my car to the airport.

TPOV

I caught a cab to my condo as fast as I could. I arrived and saw the open laptop. I glanced at the screen and saw that Raven had purchased a ticket. I ran to my car and drove as fast as I could. I didn't want this to happen. The girl just followed me into the bathroom and pushed me against the wall.

I got to the airport and ran to the plane that was going to Chicago. I saw brown hair and ran faster. They were going to start boarding the plane. "Raven!" She turned and stopped. I caught up to her. I grabbed her hand and said, "Please, don't go. I can't be without you."

She bit her lip and said, "I have to. I need to be away."

I grabbed her face gently and kissed her. "Please?"

She kissed back. "I love you Ty. But there is so much that a person can take before they break. I need to be alone for a while." She looked at the gate and slipped out of my hands. She whispered, "I'm sorry." Then she left and boarded the plane.

A week later…

I was waiting at the airport and watched as Raven's plane landed. I saw as she walked off and caught my eye. I stared at her and stepped towards her slowly. She did too. "Hi," I said. She did the same. I hugged her and kissed her forehead. I led her out of the airport and drove her to the condo. We hardly said anything to each other.

When we got there, she went upstairs and took a shower. I was sitting on the bed as I looked at my phone. I was scrolling the pictures on it and saw how happy Raven was. She was depressed now and I caused it. I heard the door open. Raven was so beautiful. She had the towel wrapped securely around her. She changed and unpacked her clothes.

I didn't deserve her. When she walked past me, I grabbed her waist and put her on my lap. She looked at me confused and was tense. I sighed. I had to do this. "Raven, I need to talk to you for second."

"What is it Ty?" It was going to be hard to do this.

"I love you. But I think we should break up. I think you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. But I can't stop hurting you. I think we should be apart." I looked in her eyes and I regretted it. A tear dripped down her chin. She got up and leaned her head against the wall.

She wiped away her tears and packed up everything. She is not coming back this time. I tried to talk to her, but then she said, "Don't talk to me. How could you leave four years of our life like that? I love you Ty Blue, but I hate you and you're confusing me. What else are you going to do to make my heart break even more?" I decided to keep quiet.

She finished and called a cab. She was leaning against the door waiting and was still crying. I wanted to make it better. But I knew I could never make it better. But this was for the best. I can't keep hurting her. I had to let go, no matter how much it breaks my heart.


	17. Chapter 17

RPOV

It has been almost a year since the break up. At first, I was devastated. I cut off from society. Then I realized that I can't suffer because of Ty. So I got over it, I think. I have found a new boy, but he makes me think of Ty even more. We have been dating for 6 months. Then I was startled by yelling, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"I went to see my friends." Then I felt a sting on my cheek. I clutched it and looked at him in fear. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I tried to back away from him, but he yanked my hand and threw me into the wall. I slid down and closed my eyes and didn't open a single one until he was gone.

I tried to get away from him, but he always found me. I tried as hard as I could. I don't even love him. I looked around my new apartment as if I was alien to it.

A week later…

I was at a table at a coffee shop, going over my script. Then I heard the door open. I looked to see Ty. I gaped at him and I couldn't move. I put my head down and hoped he didn't notice me. He had ordered his coffee. I observed him and saw that he had started getting his muscles. His curly hair was the same as ever and his smile was so- what am I saying?

I tried to focus on my script when I remembered my order and was alerted. "Raven Martinez, your order is ready." I groaned and got up and shot a death glare at the lady. I came back to my script when Ty walked over and said, "Raven?"

Me and my polite self answered. "Hi Ty." His eyes still sparkled and were still joyful. I know I should be upset or mad about this, but I wanted to talk to him.

He sat down and said, "How have you been?" He was fiddling with his coffee.

"I'm doing another movie. This role is going to be bigger," I said. "And you?"

"I'm gonna release another album. I'm focusing a lot on music."

"I know. I listen to your music." He looked surprised.

"Really?"

I smiled and teased, "We may have broken up, but I'm not gonna hold a grudge." Ty smiled back and I felt as if life were perfect.

Then Ty's face got serious. "What happened to your face?" I held my face where Jason slapped me.

"I, um, I was playing with my nephews and nieces and they hit me in the face. They can be rough at times," I lied. Ty still looked serious, but he let the subject go. Then I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the text message and now I was scared. I had to go now. I could tell Ty was still looking at me.

I stood up and grabbed the script and coffee. "I really have to go. I hope we can meet later," I said. Ty looked concerned.

He stood up too and said, "You know I'm always there for you." I nodded. "So, can we meet up some day, same place?" I nodded and rushed to my car. I was pretty sure I was blushing.

When I got home, I caught my breath and walked in. Jason was on the couch and he was mad. I gulped and said, "Hi baby."

"WHERE WERE YOU? YOU ARE NOT SINGLE. YOU CAN'T BE OUT THERE WHEN YOU CAN BE WITH ME!"

I sighed and said, "I'm sorry." Then he stood up and grabbed a fistful of my hair.

"You sneaky bitch! I know your cheating on me!" he yelled. Then my head was thrown at the wall. I felt it throbbing. I cried and stayed in the same position. I need to get out of here. I considered telling Ty, but I don't want him to get hurt. I got up and went to my bed and curled up.

The next week…

I was wearing sunglasses, even though it wasn't sunny out. I was wearing a jacket and jeans to cover up my bruises. I was waiting for Ty to come. I sipped on the coffee, hoping it would help my tiredness, but it didn't help.

Then I saw the handsome man. I smiled softly and watched as he took a seat next to me. "Hey, what's with the sunglasses?"

"I just feel like it." I couldn't tell if he had suspicion on his face because of the glasses. I sipped on coffee, hoping the conversation about me was over.

We were laughing at something and then we just stared at each other. I saw him lean towards me and fill in the gap. It felt good having Ty with me like this. I knew it was wrong but I needed it right now. I pulled him towards me and deepened the kiss. I put my hand in his hair and the other on his chest. Then we slowly pulled back, but the sunglasses slipped off and Ty stared at me. He clearly saw the bruise and black eye. I was about to go away, but Ty grabbed my arm and said, "Who did this to you?"

I looked at him and said, "My boyfriend. But,"

"No but, no one has the right to touch you like that. You need to get away from him."

"I know I do, but I can't."

When I got home, I came in and saw Jason at in the kitchen. He was slamming glass and messing up the apartment. H saw me and punched me in the face. I saw my blood on his hand. I was starting to feel light headed. I pain in my ribs and stomach as he punched me there. I was sure to be blue and purple. He left and left the door a crack open.

I saw a tall figure pass by the door and come back. I saw the crack and steppes in and saw the sight. His eyes were on me. He ran to me and picked me up bridal style. He rushed me to his car. My vision was blurred, but I heard the man talking on the phone, it was Ty.


	18. Chapter 18

RPOV

I woke up in the emergency room. I looked to my side to see Ty talking with the doctor. He saw me out of the corner of his eye. The doctor came to me and said, "Hi, how are you feeling?" I rubbed my head.

"I don't feel that great." She smiled sadly at me.

"Well you need to keep it easy for a few days. And be careful with your stomach. Other than that, I think this nice boy right here will be able to take care of you," she said.

I nodded and was left with Ty. "Thank you," I whispered. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. I flinched a little, but tried to control myself.

"Why didn't you leave him?"

"I tried at least ten times. But he always finds me and brings me back." His eyes softened. He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Do you want to stay with me?" I nodded. I got out of the hospital bed and left. In his car I looked at Ty and asked," How did you find me?"

"I live there. I was going home when I saw you." I nodded. When we got there we got clothes for me. We went to the door next to my old house. I walked inside and looked around. I was lead to the bedroom and put my things down. I grabbed some clothes and took a shower. After the shower, I felt a little better. Then I saw Ty shirtless on his bed. I tensed up a bit.

"Are you comfortable with me in here?" I nodded my head, trying hard not to stare at his abs. I lay down and stared at the wall. I knew Ty already went to sleep. I thought about tonight and how I was lucky to have Ty.

The next morning, I felt a pair of strong arms around me. I was half asleep. I finally woke up and tried to move. But I couldn't. I felt Ty wake up and move his arms. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I looked into his eyes the same I did at the coffee shop. I leaned in and kissed him softly. I pulled him close as he ran his hand through my hair. I ran my hands over his muscled arms and moaned. He broke the kiss and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, do you want to go out someplace?" I was a little disappointed. It's like he doesn't want to have sex with me.

"Yeah, okay sure," I said unethustiasiticly.

The next week…

I have tried to do it with Ty, but every time we lead up to it, he stops. Does he have a girlfriend? Or does he just not want to?

I finished my shower and changed. I walked into the bedroom and lay next to Ty. My stomach was feeling better and some of my bruises were completely gone. I turned to Ty and placed my hand on his arm and my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

I kissed him softly. And he kissed back. My hand left his arm and ran across his chest. He turned to, so we were facing each other. He moved his hand to my ass and placed the other one on my back. We were finally going to do it. Then he stopped and said, "I can't do this."

He sat up and put his head in his hands. I sat up too, disappointed. "I don't get it Ty, why won't you have sex with me?" He looked up at me.

"Raven, the only reason why I broke up with you is because I was hurting you. I thought it was the right decision, but it wasn't. I'm tired of hurting you." My eyes softened. I crawled to Ty and wrapped my arms around him.

"Ty, you can't stop things from hurting me. But you can help put the pain away." I kissed his cheek and stood in front of him. I sat on his lap and made out with him. Then he lifted up my shirt and tossed it to the other side of the room. He took off my bra and licked my breasts. I got off of his lap and lay on the bed and slid off the shorts and panties.

He stood up and slid off the rest of his clothing. I gaped at him. He was on top of me, waiting for entry. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded and he slowly pushed inside of me. I gripped onto his arms as if it were for my dear life.

The next morning…

I woke up sore. I looked over at Ty. He was snoring lightly and I smiled at him. I fixed my hair and took a shower. I came back and glanced at the clock. It was one o'clock. I went to his side of the bed and shook him lightly. He wouldn't move. Then he grabbed my waist and startled me and started tickling me.

I was crying and laughing. I tried to pry his hands away, but he was too strong. "Stop! You're making me cry!" I screamed. Then finally he stopped and I caught my breath. I playfully punched him in the arm and faked the pain. I loved this moment right here. I loved being with him. I loved him.

"I'm so glad that I found you again."

Later that day…

Ty had gone to the recording studio to meet with his manager. I decided to stop keeping inside and go outside. I needed to go to the store anyway. I stepped out and breathed in the crisp air. I was about to reach my car when I felt someone grab me. I tried to scream, but my mouth was covered also.

I looked to see Jason with anger on his face. I grabbed my phone and dialed Ty's number. "Hey, what happened?" Ty asked concerned. I managed to get my mouth free for a few seconds.

"HELP ME!" I screamed. Then the phone was knocked from my hands and I was dragged into Jason's car. He shoved me in the back seat and drove off.

I was duct taped and tied with rope and brought to this old abandoned trailer. I hated the smell. I just wanted Ty to help me. Jason picked me up and took me inside. He slid off his jeans and boxers. My eyes widened and I screamed. I knew it was pointless, but I had to try. He undressed me and I cried through it all.

At the end, he sloppily dressed me back up and I had tears and bruises all over me. I closed my eyes and prayed that Ty would come back. Then I heard someone at the door and footsteps. It was a policeman and he carried me out of there. He placed me safely in the squad car and carefully pulled off the duct tape.

"Are you, okay?" I shook my head and told him about the abuse and the rape. Then he answered his walkie talkie and said, "Sit tight." He walked off and I saw him. Ty was searching for me and had started running towards me. I was starting to feel dizzy. He hugged me tightly and I silently sobbed into his shirt.

"I am so sorry I left you. This is all my fault." I knew he said more, but I slipped from consciousness too fast to hear. I heard distant yelling and sirens.


	19. Chapter 19

RPOV

When I woke up, my head was throbbing. The bright lights in the room hurt my eyes as I slowly opened them. I felt someone on the bed and looked down to see Ty. I gently placed a hand on the side of his face and his eyes fluttered open. He straightened his back and looked at me. His eyes looked into mine and he placed a hand on the side of my face. I flinched a bit at his touch, but tried my best to ignore it.

I smiled weakly and said, "Hi."

Ty smiled softly and said, "Hi." I leaned in gently and kissed his warm lips. We pulled apart and Ty rested his head against mine. "I'm sorry," he murmured. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and felt better. I felt so weak and vulnerable and then in his arms, I felt safe and stronger. He wrapped his strong arms around me and I allowed a few tears to drip down. He ran his fingers through my hair and soothed me. "I'll never let that happen again."

I sat up and wiped away the tears. Ty took my hand and squeezed a little. I knew everything would be alright, but I just needed to cry. Ty's fingers brushed softly against my face and he brought me closer to him. "I feel so ashamed," I whispered. Ty looked at me.

"It's not your fault. And Jason won't ever hurt you again. I swear. And this doesn't change the way I feel about you," he said. I lay my head on his chest and just rested there.

"Do you promise to love me no matter what?" I asked. Ty didn't need to say anything. He just simply kissed my lips.

When I woke up the next morning, the lights blinded me and I sat up. I heard the nurse open the door and she took one look at Ty and I and asked, "You didn't do anything, did you?" I looked down and saw why she asked.

My hair and my hospital gown looked messed up. Ty was lying beside me and we were under the covers so you couldn't see the lower half of our bodies. Our feet stuck out from under the blanket and our legs were tangled together. I shook my head no, but the nurse seemed unconvinced. "I just came to tell you that you can leave anytime today if you think you're ready."

"Thank you. I'll leave in two hours then. If I can get my boyfriend awake."

I shook Ty awake. He sat up. "The nurse said that I can leave today," I said softly. He nodded and got out of the bed. I changed into my regular clothes and soon was released from the hospital. When we drove back to Ty's, I was silent.

When we got there, I lay on the couch and curled up. Ty lay with me and rested his hands on my thigh. His hands brushed gently and my breathing quickened. I love Ty, but I can't, not right now. I sat up and he stared at me." I love you Ty, more than you think. But I can't. Every time I close my eyes, I see him." He put my face in both of his hands and I hung onto his wrists.

"I won't force you into something your uncomfortable with. I know you went through a lot. We just have to take things one step at a time, okay?" I nodded my head and I blinked back tears. He wrapped his arms around me and grabbed on to him tightly. I looked deep into his brown eyes and leaned in. I didn't kiss him, but I could feel his hot breath on my cold skin and our foreheads touched.

"I love you," I whispered softly.

"I love you too," he said as he nuzzled my nose. Slowly he filled in the gap between us. He brought me closer to him and brought his hand back to my thighs. I allowed a soft moan to come out of my mouth and place a hand on his toned chest. He slowly picked me up bridal style and kicked open and closed our bedroom door. He laid me on the bed and we went slowly, one step at a time.

When I woke up, the lights from the window was brighter than the ones at the hospital. I rubbed my eyes and turned so that I faced Ty. He was awake and looked refreshed and relaxed. He was smiling at me and wrapped a warm arm around my bare waist. I couldn't help but smile back. His free hand found mine and our fingers intertwined. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look when you sleep?"

"Only one guy because he is the only person I've slept with and told me that," I teased.

He leaned closer to me and murmured, "Well he is a very lucky guy," before planting a passionate kiss on my lips.

Whenever I closed my eyes now, I didn't see Jason, I saw Ty smiling at me. I ran a hand through his hair and pulled him closer to me. His hand left mine and tangled in my long brown hair. I could feel his arm and hand linger on my bare back and sent shivers up my spine.

He stopped for a second and his face turned serious, "Are you okay?"

I placed my cold hand on his warm shoulder. "I'll never forget what happened, but as long as I have you I'll have everything I need, minus food and water." The big blanket covered our bodies and kept us warm. Ty's hands went under the covers and went around my waist.

"I was scared you know. I thought I'd never find you and it would be my fault."

I placed a hand on his face, "It wasn't your fault. But we can't change the past. You just need to help me make a brighter future." I passionately kissed him and knew, as long as Ty was in my life, I would have protection and happiness.


	20. Chapter 20

RPOV

I plopped myself on the hotel bed. Ty climbed on top and I grinned as I wrapped my warm legs around him. He gingerly kissed my lips while murmuring, "I love you." We were staying at this nice hotel and decided to take a break. He and I were currently releasing our new albums.

I looked to my side as Ty tugged my shirt. They had a pool. I gently pushed him off of me and stripped down to my undergarments and jumped in. I could hear Ty's chuckling in the water. I brought my head above the water and grinned as he walked towards me. He was in his boxers and put his feet into the water. I lay my head on the ground and looked up at him.

"Are you going to come in?" I asked. He shook his head and I raised my eyebrow. "That was what you said one summer and I remember I persuaded you to come in."

He smirked and said, "I remember and that was because you put on a good show for me." I brought myself up and sat next to him. I tugged off his shirt and ran a wet hand across his toned chest. He fiercely kissed my neck and pulled me closer to him. I ran a hand through his hair and grinned.

I went into the water again and this time he followed. We went to the bottom and I turned as cold hands slid on my waist. He pulled me close to him and stared into my eyes. He gently slid down my bra straps and brushed his lips on mine. I started to run out of air and slowly came to the top. I was panting slightly as I caught my breath.

Ty came up also and pushed me against the edge of the pool and tackled me with sweet and passionate kisses. He trailed the kisses down to my neck and sucked slightly. I allowed a soft moan to escape. He reached behind my back and unhooked my bra. Ty licked and caressed my breast and I threw my head back and held him closer.

He ran a hand through my long brown hair and his hand slowly slid off my black panties. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slid off his boxers. Our breathing was rapid and sharp. He picked me up in one swoop and carried me into the bedroom. The warm blanket covered our bodies and he pulled me close to him as I was under him. I wrapped my long legs around him and kissed him. That night was in such a rush that the next thing I know, I was wrapped in his arms panting heavily and was sore. I grinned and laid my head on his chest.

The next morning when I woke up, I sat up groggily and felt for Ty, but he wasn't there. I waited for my vision to be normal and saw Ty leaning against the door smirking. "Hello Sleeping Beauty." He walked towards me and was dressed now, but I was still naked. I knew that Ty wanted me to walk naked, so I stayed in bed.

"Where are my clothes?"I asked.

"Over here," he said pointing to the front door. I rolled my eyes.

I got up and made my way to the luggage, but when I got to the doorway, he pinned me by pressing himself on me so I was trapped. I smacked Ty playfully on the head. "I need to get dressed."

"I like you like that a lot more."

I bit my lip as his lips brushed against mine. He released me and chuckle slightly. I shook my head and grabbed the luggage and locked the bedroom door close. Ty complained on the other side, but I smirked.

After a fresh shower, I dressed and unlocked the door. Once I walked out of the room, I was tackled to the couch and covered in sweet kisses. I returned the favor and giggled slightly. He was beginning to lift up my shirt, but his cell phone rang, but he ignored it. He groaned. He left my lips and grumpily answered the phone, only to be scolded by his mom. I fought to keep myself from laughing.

When he got off of the phone he said, "Now my mom is annoyed with me." I shook my head and kissed his cheek.

"That's why you don't talk rudely on the phone when you're sexually frustrated," I teased.

"You're the reason why."

He stood up and pulled me up and kissed my neck. I grinned as I looked up at him and intertwined my fingers with his. "You may be turning me on right now, but you and I have to go somewhere remember?"

I hear him groan and murmur against my lips, "Does it have to be now?" I chuckled and pulled away from the kiss.

"You have the whole week to do whatever you want." He grumbled and mumbled, "Fine."

After doing what we needed to do, we walked into the lobby and I saw the front desk lady staring at Ty, but then saw me and scowled. I squeezed Ty's arm and said, "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll meet you upstairs." I swiftly kissed him and went into the bathroom. I felt a pang of jealousy in me, but then I mentally smacked myself in the head. _I trust Ty. He was my first everything. He would do anything for me. I have nothing to worry about, right?_

_Meanwhile…_

TPOV

I was about to make my way to the elevator when I saw the girl at the front desk motion me to her. When I got there, she batted her eyelashes and smiled. "Hey, I have a very important message for you," she said seductively. She handed me a little note and winked at me before walking away. She was pretty, but Rae was beautiful. I made my way to the elevator and pressed the number to our floor.

I looked down at the folded note and slowly opened it. I skimmed through, but reread it to make sure I was seeing right. 'Meet me in room 107 anytime you want. Here is the room key. I have something to show you,' I read aloud. I groaned and shoved it deep in my pocket, I really was not interested. Once the door opened I made my way to the room.


	21. Chapter 21

RPOV

After I got out of the elevator and into the room, I looked around for Ty. I finally got to the bedroom and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed in deep thought. I slowly sat next to him and asked, "Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking about something," he said.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head and his serious face was replaced with a mischievous face. "Do you know what will take my mind off of it?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What?"

He pulled me in for a kiss and pushed me down so he was on top. Against my lips he murmured, "I want to finish what we started earlier."

TPOV

After we, you know, I got dressed again and went to the lobby towards the bar. I was drinking more than usual, but I really didn't care. I felt guilty for not telling Raven about what happen earlier. I pulled out the note and the key and headed towards the elevator. I felt a shiver down my spine as I made my way to the room. I have to confront her about this. Raven is the love of my life and I need to get this off my chest.

I slowly unlocked the door and opened it and stepped inside. The room was lit with candles and I saw a dark figure walk out of the shadows. It was the girl from the lobby but in black lingerie. Her and Raven were similar in some ways. Both had a slim body, long dark hair, chocolate eyes, definite womanly features, and Hispanic.

The difference was that Raven was taller and skinnier and had wider hips and was light skinned like me and had naturally curly dark brown hair and a more beautiful face. This girl had wavy black hair and had a tan. She had a smirk on her face as she moved towards me. She placed a hand on my chest I winced at the touch. My eyelids were getting heavy and my head slightly throbbing. I clenched my jaw and took her hand away from me, but she remained seductive.

"I don't think we properly met. I'm Margarita. I already know you're Ty Blue. I'm a big fan. And I almost forgot the hotel policy and it clearly states that the customer should have nothing but satisfaction." She had an accent and it was rich and thick.

"Look I have a girlfriend who I love a lot. I just came here to say leave me alone and don't bother us."

She slightly frowned and placed a hand on her hips. "That's what you came for? No guy has been able to resist me," she stated.

"Well I proud to say that I'm the first," I said as I made my way out the door. She forcefully yanked my arm and led me to the bed. She pressed her lips against mine and I tried to push away, but my eyelids were droopy and I know it was a stupid thing to do, but I gave in due to the effects of the alcohol.

When I woke up, I felt a hot breath on my chest and forced my tired eyes open. My head was pounding and I looked down to see a flow of black hair. _Wait a minute! Black hair?_ I shot out of bed the part of the fragments of last night before I blacked out came back to me. "Shit," I muttered as I pulled on my clothes and rushed out of the room. I sprinted towards the elevator and jogged my way back to the room.

I quietly opened the door to our bedroom and looked in to see a beautiful figure sleeping in the covers. _When she finds out, she'll kill me._ I froze in placed as her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room. When her eyes landed on me, she grinned lazily and sighed. "Good morning. Why are you dressed?" she asked. I loosened up and cleared my throat.

"I just went outside and walked around a bit," I said casually. She nodded and wrapped her body tightly in the covers. She soothed down her tangled hair and asked, "Are you okay?"

I walked over to her and sat in front of her on the bed. "Honestly, I'm fine, promise," I lied. The guilt inside of me was overwhelming.

"Sorry, it's just that, you haven't seemed like yourself lately. Like something is bothering you," she said.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," I reassured her. I took the love of my life and wrapped her in my arms. My breathing almost stopped when she nuzzled my chest in a loving way. If she didn't kill me, my conscience would do it first. She looked up at me with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. You wanna join me?" she asked playfully. I put on my dazzling smile, because this is something I couldn't resist. I answered her by picking her up bridal style and heading to the shower.

RPOV

Ty and I were walking into the lobby when I saw the girl from yesterday staring at us. She had that longing look in her. I knew because I always gave Ty that look. But on her it was unacceptable. If looks could kill, she would be long gone. I usually don't have this kind of hatred towards people, but something about her ticked me off.

I could feel Ty tense up as we passed her. Wait, the girl with the loving eyes yearning for Ty and Ty acting nervous? I didn't want to assume the worse, but I had it set in my mind. Ty cheated on me. But then my rational part stopped me. Ty loves you and would do anything for you, why cheat? I swallowed the lump in my throat in order to keep my feelings straight. I'll just wait until tomorrow to confront him. If he doesn't confess, then I'll demand answers.

_Later…_

TPOV

I was torn up inside. I love Raven so much and it kills me to think I could make love someone other than her. If I told her why, she'd think it was a lame excuse and never even think about me again. I looked down at the beautiful girl sleeping soundly in the bed next to me. It was that face that I wasn't a player. It was that face I learned to savor every moment with her. It was that face that I learned what true beauty is.

I didn't deserve her. It is an honor to have her love me. She could have easily gotten someone else, but she chose me. She was so special to me and now I really blew it. I slowly got out of the bed and made my way to the devil's room.

RPOV

I opened my eyes as soon as Ty walked out the door. I slipped on some shorts, a tank top, and boots and rushed hurriedly after Ty. I was praying that my suspicions were wrong and he never betrayed me. Then he used this card to get into a room. I ran to the door and pressed my ear to here Ty's calm voice and another feminine one.

My heart sank and I tried to listen more and then spotted a maid cart behind me. I sneaked over there and 'borrowed' the card. I opened the door enough to see Ty and a girl in lingerie have discussion as she grinded against him. Tears trickled down my cheeks as I quietly closed the door and placed the card back. The door suddenly opened and Ty stepped out while sighing heavily. I looked up and our eyes met.

I broke down and fought as Ty tried to grab my wrist and reason with me. "Raven just let me explain. You know I would rather die than hurt you because I lo-," but I cut him off.

"Don't you dare say you love and you'd do anything for me. Because obviously you don't give a shit about me and how we 'supposedly' fell in love." I yanked my arm away from him and ran. I bolted straight to the lobby and walked a couple blocks. I was sure my face was red and puffy and my hair was a mess. I shivered as a breeze followed me. I wished I'd thought to bring a jacket, but I didn't think I'd be right and Ty didn't cheat and I could be in that room looking into his warm-. I stopped my thoughts immediately. I will always love Tyler Blue, but it didn't matter. I knew he at one point loved me, but sometimes love isn't enough. I turned around and slowly made my way to the room.

When I walked into the room and saw a Ty in the bed sleeping soundly. If he hadn't broken my heart, I'd actually smile at the sight before me. I half expected him to be awake, but realized it was 4 in the morning and that made me tired. I quietly packed my clothes and wrote a note to Ty. I went over it in my head.

_Dear Ty,_

_ I love you, and I'm afraid I'll never be able to stop. I know you love me, or used to and I don't know if I could have stopped something to prevent this. But don't try and find me. I need to heal and I don't think we can ever be together again. This hurts me to do this and I never imagined I would. I want desperately to be with you, but sometimes love isn't enough. _

_ Raven_

I wiped the tear from my cheek and took off the bracelet and promise ring and left it on the table. Out of pity and weakness, I placed a kiss on his forehead, got dressed in jeans and a jacket and booked a flight to Chicago.


	22. Chapter 22

RPOV

I paced back and forth in my kitchen smiling as my mother ranted on and on about recent events in Chicago. Like how Flynn is now 15 and is dating one of my sisters and how Rocky is having her 20th birthday in three days and Deuce is planning to propose to her. I was going to Chicago for a week because I miss my family and friends so much. I also only did this because Rocky swore that Ty was still working on his album and won't be able to make it.

"Raven, are you sure that you don't want Ty to come?" my mom asked hesitantly.

"No. You know how I feel about him," I said plainly.

"But I know you still love him," she said.

"It doesn't matter that I love him. We are over… for good," I said. "Wait, do you want me to take him back?"

"I'm just saying that you both love each other and it would be best for you both to work it out."

I scoffed at my mom. She raised me and now she is telling me to crawl back to the guy who fucked another girl and hid it from me. "Mom, you're just saying that because you don't like Jermaine," I said.

"Just be careful with your heart. I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

I hung up my cell phone and exhaled loudly as I walked upstairs to my bedroom and flopped on the bed. Why did my mother have to be so difficult? Then again she was also kinda right.

After the break up I flew to Chicago and stayed with my mom for a while. She sent Xavier to go get the rest of my stuff. Then I finally got my strength back and got focused on my music and moved back to California. Ty would try to call and communicate with me, but I refuse to say one word.

Then 6 months ago I met Jermaine. He is tall, light skinned, and had brown hair like me, but shaved. I loved him, but my love for him is little compared to Ty. Lately we have been having arguments about sex. Ty was the first and only person I had sex with. But it is understandable because I've known Ty for 7 years and Jermaine for half a year. I didn't believe in having sex in a relationship after a month or so. I didn't have sex with Ty until I was 17 and we knew each other for almost three years.

However, Jermaine doesn't wait and this is a first for him. Before me, every girl was a one night stand and he had his eyes on me, but when I refused to give it up, he thought I was cute and hard to get and a few months of charm would work. Oh how wrong he was.

He really did want to have sex with me, but if we did, I would be pressured into doing it and I wouldn't be ready. I made sure that I absolutely loved Ty before having sex with him. I'm still debating on if I really love Jermaine, or if I just have strong feelings for him. Maybe being away from men will be good for me.

In Chicago…

When my plane landed, jerked up from a long nap and grabbed my purse and walked off the plane. I looked around and then saw my mom waving towards me I grinned widely and ran over to her and was attacked into a hug. Even though my mom was sucking the life out of me, I was at home with my friends and family.

She drove me to the apartments and I saw a red-head, a light skinned brunette with highlights, a black woman with short black hair, and a woman with blond hair at the steps. When I stepped out of the car, I was attacked by squeals and hugs.

"Guys, you are suffocating me," I gasped out making them release.

CeCe and Rocky then both grabbed my wrists and pulled me into the building saying, "We have to get you settled in," and, "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Bye Mrs. Blue and Ms. Jones, nice to see you," I yelled before disappearing into the familiar building.

Later…

I lay on my old bed in my old room, finally away from CeCe and Rocky who cut off the circulation in my wrists. The room was clean and fine, but the bed had a Ty's faint scent on it that made me frown. Then I heard the rumble of a car in the front, interrupting the silence. I heard the same squeals from Rocky and CeCe and heard the faint sound of my mother's voice.

I forced myself up and walked down the hallways of the building. Then I stopped. This is where Ty and I first met when he got me covered in ice cream.

_FLASHBACK_

_When I safely got the luggage to the apartment and went to get more, I bumped into someone. I suddenly felt coldness strike my chest. I looked up to see a tall light skinned guy around my age with big, round, brown eyes._

_"I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you!" he said. Then he looked closely at my face and said, "I don't recognize you, who are you?" It was then that I found my words._

_"Um… I'm Raven. I just moved in today. And you don't have to make up for it. It's fine. No big deal."_

_"I'm Ty. But I insist. It would be rude not to make it up for you."_

_We were just looking at each other when a dude about my height interrupted us by saying, "Are you two lovebirds done or you gonna keep doing that and make me puke!" (__Wow I didn't notice him until now.) __Ty and I looked at him, but Ty and I also were trying hard to hide the blush on our face._

_"Um… okay. Its nice meeting you both, but I have more stuff to get in the apartment. Maybe I'll see you both around some time. Bye!" I said lamely as I ducked my head and headed outside. On my way in my head I thought, __since when did I blush over a comment? What is wrong with me?_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

But those days are over. I continued to go down to the front of the building. I saw CeCe, Rocky, Mrs. Blue, Ms. Jones, and my mom surrounding someone. The person had a deep masculine voice. When they stepped aside, my breathing stopped and froze into place.

"Hi Raven, nice to see you again," Ty whispered as he looked into my eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

RPOV

I didn't take one breath as he walked up the stairs and was a foot away from me. I finally took a single breath and opened the door to the building and rushed inside and ran all the way to my room. Coming downstairs was a mistake after all.

TPOV

I sighed and hung my head down as she ran away. I was right, she wanted nothing to do with me. I felt my mom's comforting hand on my shoulder. I cleared my throat and chuckled sadly. "How stupid was I to think that she would be able to look at me?"

I looked up at my mom and sighed, "I'm just gonna go to my old room." I swooped up my bag over my shoulder and walked inside the apartment. It felt good being back. There were a lot of memories in these hallways that no one could forget.

_FLASHBACK _

_ "Owww, please just get me somewhere I can sit down," Raven whimpered as I carried her up the stairs. We were in P.E. today and she sprained her ankle. _

_ I chuckled lightly, swooped her up in my arms bridal style. "Better?"_

_ "Much better," she giggled as I carried her to my room. _

_ I smirked as a flopped her down on my bed and she shot me a glare. I laughed and mumbled, "Sorry."_

_ "It's not nice to throw your girlfriend on the bed while her ankle is sprained."_

_ I pushed her down and hovered over her and captured her lips in a kiss. "I guess I'm just a naughty boy."_

_ She grinned with satisfaction and curled her fingers into my dark curls. I placed my hand on her face and let out a groan when her fingers trailed down to my chest. Her slender fingers reached the bottom of my shirt and rolled it up, breaking our kiss momentarily. A beautiful moan escaped her lips as I pulled of her T- shirt and laced my fingers in her long flowing hair. Our heated make out session was turning into something more as her warm hands inched closer and closer to the button of my pants. _

_ My hands had a mind of their own as they crept toward the clasp of her bra. My fingers almost got there when my door came swinging open and I heard gasps. I looked up to see a wide eyed Rocky and Deuce. My cheeks were on fire and Raven was nervous._

_ "What are you two doing in here?" Rocky asked. I glanced down at the form below me. _

_ "I was icing Raven's sprained ankle?" I said. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I chuckled slightly. I can't even count how many times I was teased before it passed. I missed those times and I'd never give them back or have a single regret. Raven had no idea how empty my life has been. After she dumped me, I fell into a deep depression. I didn't want to eat, or rap or anything that gave someone a happy emotion.

Then I picked myself up and I'm not gonna say I permanently rebuilt myself. But I made a good structure prototype that will last a long time. I entered my old room and flopped on my bed. The room smelled like me with the sweet mixed scent of Raven. My heart ached to not have the source of the scent with me.

At this moment the building grew silent and I could hear the faint sounds of someone's steady breathing. I knew Raven was so mad at me and if she weren't I would climb up the fire escape and hold her close, never letting go, allowing the much needed tears to flow from the both of us. Then I heard the clank sound and I raised my head and heard my mom's cry of frustration.

I rushed out of my room to hear my mom groan, "Not again." I walked into the living room and saw the radiator. It's broken again! I walked over to my mom and said, "It's okay mom."

"I have to go talk to the building manager." I tagged along as we descended the stairs. My mom caught the sight of Ms. Martinez and said, "Hello, Melissa."

She waved back and asked, "Where are you and your handsome son going?"

"Our radiator is broken and we need a place to stay."

"Why don't you stay with us?"

My mom was about to say yes when I interrupted her and said, "No! No! No! I umm, we can't stay with you that is too much to ask."

"Of course it won't. I would have the satisfaction of you all in my home. Marcy, do you agree?" I looked at my mom and prayed she declined.

"Sure, the Jones's are out for the day so what the heck!" My breathing stopped. Raven wouldn't be mad, she'd be furious.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"Well your mom can get the couch and you can sleep with Raven," she explained.

"Are you sure Raven will approve of this?"

"Oh of course. Just pack your stuff and come to our apartment."

With that she walked away while I banged my head against the wall. This is not gonna turn out good.

RPOV

I walked out of my room and saw my mom walk in with a look of glee on her face. She looked happy… too happy if you ask me.

"Hi Mom, what's got you so excited?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh we are going to have guest for a while until their radiator is repaired," she answered.

"Do I know them?"

"Yes."

Pause.

"Can you at least tell me who they are?"

"You'll find out when they come," she replied simply.

I shrugged and walked back to my room when my mom called to me, "One of them is staying in your room. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course mom," I yelled back.

"So you won't kick out the person in your room?"

"I promise I won't."

"Good, thank you Raven."

Then I heard two feminine voices and one belong to my mother. "Raven, come meet our guests," my mom yelled.

At the time I had on dark gray short shorts and a tank top with boots, but if I knew them they probably wouldn't mind. I walked into the living room, but on the way bumped into a hard, warm figure.

Now this person was on top of me, with their breath and our position making my cheeks redden. I looked up to see Ty's face, which was in shock. Ty's staying with us!


	24. Chapter 24

RPOV

I stared into Ty's eyes and everything that happened between us just faded for a moment. I just saw the warm brown eyes staring back at me. On instinct I leaned in and our lips just barely touched when I realized, I'm already taken and he cheated on me. I pushed him off of me and walked into the kitchen. All of a sudden the tank top I was wearing seemed too revealing.

I finally found my voice and said, "Hi Mrs. Blue. I guess you're staying in my room then?"

"Oh no, honey. I'm sleeping on the couch and Ty's sleeping in your room." Two disappointments in 3 minutes. I turned around and found myself face to face with Ty. Telling from the look on his face, he tried to stop this from happening. I sighed and walked past Ty into my room.

TPOV

When Raven left, I walked past my mom and said, "I'm gonna walk around and catch up with some stuff." I went in the park, in the substation, past Shake It Up, and Crusty's. When I walked into Crusty's, it was the same except for a few upgrades and new menu items. "Hey Ty," I heard across the room.

I looked to see Deuce waving his hand at me. I grinned and walked over to him and gave him a hug. Since we were in high school, Deuce had fully matured (physically) and was no longer short and scrawny. Now he was muscled and coming close to beating me at our little height contest.

"How has everything been?" I asked.

"Good," he answered as we sat in the booth. Then his face turned curious, "So, have you talked to Raven since you've been here?"

I sighed. "I have tried to talk to her, but she can't even be in the same room as me for 3 minutes before shutting down and running away."

"Well she wasn't expecting you to be here. Just give her some time and you can get a decent conversation outta her."

"She hates me. She won't even say one word to me."

"Trust me, she may not like being around you and dislike it, but she doesn't hate you and I know she still loves you."

"But she has every right to hate me. I was a sorry excuse of a boyfriend for her and I destroyed any chance of us being together. The time where she needed me most, I broke her heart."

"But she loves you way too much to hate you. You were her first kiss and first lover and she gave her all to you. Plus if she really did hate you, then you would have been cursed out and locked out of the building. Raven is a rational person."

"I know she is but she is going to kill me. My mom's radiator broke and now we're staying with her."

"I'm not saying to be 'best buds' with her. Just be distant acquaintances that can tolerate each other."

I sighed and looked around. "Hey have you seen Flynn lately?"

Deuce scoffed and said, "Yeah if you mean sucking the face off of one of Raven's sisters."

Later…

By the time I got back to Raven's apartment, the sky was dark and it was around 10, so I figured Raven was asleep. I unlocked the door using the spare key and took a long hot shower. I changed into some pajama pants and white wife beater and made the slow agony of a walk to her room.

The room was still the same as it was back then. My eyes then landed on the beauty that was facing so that I couldn't see her face. The last time I saw her in that bed we were happy and peaceful without a stitch of clothes on.

Then a voice startled me. "I don't hate you."

I looked at the girl who was now looking at me. "What?"

She let out a small sigh and said, "I know you think I hate you, but in all honesty I don't. I could never hate you."

My breathing stopped and I said, "You should."

"I love you too much to do that. And I'm okay with you sleeping here, just 3 rules."

"What are they?"

"Rule 1: Keep all pants and shirts on when I'm in here. Rule 2: Clean up after yourself. Rule 3: Keep your hands to yourself."

I chuckled slightly and said, "I can follow that."

Then her face had a small smile and she said, "Good, you can sleep on the bed, but when I wake up in the morning, my clothes better be left untouched."

I laughed and lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. She turned over so that she was facing me. "I'm sorry if I made things awkward and gave you mixed messages."

"It's okay. you have every right to feel that way. I'm not trying anything. I just want to be friends." I stuck out my hand and asked, "Deal?"

She smiled warmly at me and gladly shook it.

The next morning…

I woke up the next morning and was dragged out of bed by CeCe to start the party decorations. After a lot of resistance, I finally caved in and helped. The fellow redhead was working so hard to make this birthday so special.

"Do you think Rocky will like these pink and purple zebra striped streamers?" CeCe asked me for the millionth time. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Yes, she'll love it. Stop procrastinating so much."

"Well someone sure is grumpy. Maybe I should have left you alone so you could cuddle with Ty."

"You know that I'm already dating someone and I was not cuddling with him. Besides were just friends."

"Friends with an amazing amount of benefits," she mumbled under her breath.

"Let's just hurry up so we can start setting up. And stay nowhere near my love life."

"Why don't you just date him? You both love each other," she whined.

"Look, Ty had his chance and we just can't be together. We're both happy and don't need any more drama. So let's drop the topic and go start hanging the decorations up."


	25. Chapter 25

TPOV

"Ty can you hand me the scissors and stapler?" Raven asked me. I went to the table and grabbed them and handed them to her. We were setting up Rocky's party at Crusty's Pizza and Raven was on the ladder hanging up the streamers. When she stretched to hang it up, my eyes wandered a bit. Then I heard a clank and I saw the stapler drop and Raven bend down and pick it up.

I gulped and looked away, trying so hard to keep my hormones in check. She only wants to be friends and I can't mess that up again by being turned on by her every two minutes. "Ty, are you okay?" she asked.

I cleared my throat and said, "I'm fine, just looking around."

She raised her eyebrow, but turned around and kept working. I sighed in relief and carried on.

RPOV

Everything with Ty is great, but he is acting so strange and he won't tell me why. He is sometimes unfocused and tries to play it off, but I know better. I finished hanging up the streamers when CeCe came in texting on her phone. "CeCe?" I asked. She lifted her head up, "Still obsessed with your phone I see?"

She looked down and scoffed, "No, what would give you that idea?"

I stepped off the ladder and walked towards her. "You make it seem like your phones not a big deal," I stated as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's not, my phone doesn't affect me."

I held out my hand. "Give me the phone CeCe. It's for your own good. Besides, according to you, your phone doesn't mean anything. So I assume we shouldn't have a problem," I smirked.

She started to protest, but then fixed herself and said, "I'm better than this. I can be without my phone, I'm 19 and I'm CeCe Jones. I can do this." She then made a pouty face and dropped the phone in my hand and looked away. "It feels so bad letting go someone you love dearly."

"CeCe…"

"We only had a year together. I was gonna replace her soon. I wish I would have told her how much she means to me."

"CeCe…"

"She was the best phone I ever had. A touch screen Android with a red case. It was like love at first sight. The memories we had together gone."

"…" I stared at her blankly as she mourned the loss of her phone. Then I heard a deep voice say, "Hello Bay-bee." I turned around to see a blur of red as see squealed and ran to the source. Gunther looked up and waved at me. I saw that he had retired the sparkly clothes and his accent was a little less noticeable. He was now muscled and a grown man.

"You're back from home," CeCe squealed.

"I missed you so much," he murmured. I smiled at them.

"Nice to see you Gunther," I said. His face was now serious.

He rubbed the back of his neck and gulped. "I hope that lasts."

I looked at him confused. "What would put me in a bad mood?"

He sighed and said, "When I went to the old country, I was at a family reunion and Tinka said that she might be at the party." I looked at him and narrowed my eyes and stood there. I cleared my throat and loosened up.

"Well… I hope she enjoys herself then, I guess," I said. I heard Ty drop the cups and Ty, CeCe, and Gunther gasp in unison. I looked at them as their faces contained the feeling of seeing me growing a second head. "What?"

"You don't care if Tinka comes to the party?" Ty asked.

I thought silently to myself and shook my head. "That was years ago and it's not like I'm going to be super duper BFF's with her. She can come, but I won't talk to her. Hopefully she won't pull anything."

Gunther looked at me and said, "Tinka won't come if you don't want her to. Are you absolutely sure?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. I don't care if she comes to my funeral. As long as she has changed and doesn't set me off, then I'm fine. Besides, shouldn't Rocky be the one to decide that?"

"She feels the same way you do, but she will only want Tinka around her if you let her," CeCe said.

"Well I'm fine and tell her to enjoy herself," I said as I turned around and set up the tables. CeCe and Gunther went to set up upstairs, leaving Ty and I alone.

Ty walked over to me and looked at me. "I know you have already answered this, but I don't want you to feel uncertain about Tinka."

I looked up at Ty and sighed. "I am so sure about this. Tinka can come. Don't worry." He smiled at me and went back to work. Then my phone buzzed and I looked at the caller ID, but found it was Jermaine. I made a face and hit Ignore and stuffed the phone in my pocket again.

"What was that about?" Ty asked.

"It's nothing," I said simply.

He looked at me and said, "Didn't seem like nothing."

I sighed and said, "It's my soon to be ex-boyfriend Jermaine. I thought I liked him, but I just don't. We've been dating for like 6 months and he wants to have sex with me, but I can't have that with someone I don't even love. Besides, I'm pretty sure he is cheating on me."

"Well, if he can't wait for you and keep his dick to himself, then you're making a good decision," Ty said. I then looked down as Ty said, "If you didn't love him, then why did you stay with him?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I was being a little naïve, I don't know. I just know that I won't have any sex with anyone I don't love."

"Ditto to that," Ty agreed.


	26. Chapter 26

RPOV (Rocky)

Even though my birthday was almost here, I barely saw Ty or my friends. I didn't even see Deuce and he is my boyfriend. They would be gone and come back at night and Deuce banned me from going to Crusty's today because he said they were making renovations. "Rocky!" yelled CeCe, "Hurry up so when can go to Crusty's and see the renovations."

I sighed as I walked out of my room. "Why are we so dressed up? It's only Crusty's," I stated.

"It's also your 20th birthday so we are going to celebrate tonight. But first we need to stop at Crusty's."

I adjusted my dress and looked at CeCe. "Have you seen Deuce?"

She smirked at me and stated, "He's at Crusty's and wants you to come now." I groaned and allowed CeCe to drag me all the way to Crusty's.

TPOV

I walked over to Deuce who was pacing the floor like crazy. "Calm down. You can do this Deuce," I encouraged him.

"No I can't. What if she says no? What if she-," he said before I cut him off.

"You're starting to sound like a girl. Relax, my sister loves you and only wants you. Just propose and make this the best birthday ever."

He shoved his hands into his pocket and continued pacing. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Gunther. "Did you get him to stop worrying?" he asked. I shook my head.

"He's hopeless," I muttered. Then Raven, who was across the room, smiled brightly. She had on denim skinny jeans and a tank top and sleeveless jacket that hugged her every curve along with some sandals and her long hair in a high ponytail. I smiled at her and our eyes locked until someone pulled her into a conversation. "He isn't the only one that is hopeless," I heard Gunther say.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means you are hopeless too because you haven't told Raven that you want so desperately to be together."

"She said she wanted to be friends and I don't want to hurt her again."

"When she said that, she felt obligated to do it."

"Why would she feel that?"

"She never said she wanted to be friends. When you said it, it made her think that that's what you wanted."

"Since when did you become Dr. Love?"

"Just trust me and tell her how you feel," he stated.

"Fine, I'll talk to her after the party," I promised before walking away. Then I felt my phone vibrate and looked to see that I had a text from CeCe. It read, _Rocky will be there in one minute, make sure everyone is hiding._

"Okay everyone, Rocky is coming and we all need to hide now!" I yelled. Everyone started scattering and I jogged to a space that was meant for like two people. I saw Raven looking for a hiding space and as she passed me, I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward me and covered her mouth before she could scream. "It's just me, relax Rae."

She loosened up and hit me on the arm. "You know I hate when people do that," she whispered harshly. I chuckled lightly and saw how close we were in this tight space. I smirked at her and whispered, "You know you want to be here. Don't play hard to get."

She blushed and finally noticed the confined space and how are bodies pressed up against each others. She looked up at me and our faces lost their smiles and our eyes help our emotion. She leaned in slightly and looked hesitant. I leaned in closer, her lips only inches from mine. She then closed her eyes and brushed her lips against mine fiercely.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and placed my hand on her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her hands through my hair. A soft moan escaped her mouth as I lifted up her leg and pulled her closer to me. It was a good thing it was dark, so no one could see us. I left her lips and kissed her jaw line and neck. At this point, I was about to have a boner. Then I heard the faint sounds of CeCe and Rocky walking in and talking. We pulled apart and in unison we whispered, "I still love you." CeCe and Rocky's voices became louder as they got closer.

"Why is it so dark?" Rocky said.

"We have a surprise for you," CeCe said.

"We?"

CeCe nodded and said, "Happy Birthday!"

We all then came out of our hiding places and screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Rocky's face was indescribable and she looked so overwhelmed and happy. She hugged Deuce, Gunther, me, Raven, and CeCe. She had tears of joy rolling down her face. I smiled at my sister's face, but took a few quick moments to glance at Raven.

RPOV (Raven)

I had drifted off into the crowd. Everyone was either enjoying the pizza or dancing. I had walked over to a tabled to get some soda. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I looked to see a pretty blond woman who looked a little nervous. "Hi, Raven. It's me, Tinka." Like her brother, her accent was less noticeable. She looked down and fidgeted with her hands.

"I know this is way overdue, but I want to say how sorry I am for the way I acted as a teenager. I loved Ty and I was heartbroken and a month later the new girl took his heart. I was jealous and irrational and I never gave you a chance. I'm so sorry."

I smiled. "I forgive you. I was upset, but I tried to understand as best I could what you were going through. I'm not going to hold a 5 year grudge. There are no more problems, so it's all okay."

She held out her hand and offered, "Friends?"

I firmly shook it and nodded, "Friends."

She then walked away and Ty came over. "Everything okay?" he asked.

I nodded. Then the music slowed down and Ty looked at me and grinned.

"I never got the chance to dance with you." He held out his hand and asked, "Join me?"

I blushed and took his warm hand into mine and followed as he led me to the dance floor. I wrapped my arm around his neck and he hugged my waist as we swayed to the music softly. I looked up at him and squeezed his hand lightly. I bit my lip as he pulled me closer, enclosing his hand in mine. He pressed his forehead to mine and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

He twirled me and brought me closer. At that moment, I felt like I was floating on thin air. The way he looked into my eyes and everything that happened was gone. I was in love with Ty and I just wanted to be with him. "I need to tell you something," Ty murmured.

"What?"

"I-," Ty said before getting cutoff by a voice.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?"

We brought our heads up to see Jermaine glaring at us, arms crossed over his chest. "Jermaine?"

He walked over to us and grabbed my hand. "Yeah, I thought I would surprise you. Surprise," he said. This would be happy if I actually loved him. From the look on my face, I didn't look to happy. He looked from me to Ty and asked, "Was I interrupting something?" After a moment of us in silence while the music stilled played in the background, he said, "Thought so."

Jermaine grabbed my hand and pulled me away before I could say anything. He brought me to the game room, which was the only thing at Crusty's that was actually being renovated and dark due to no lighting. He pushed me against the wall and started kissing me. There was once a time where this was a good feeling, but it wasn't anymore.

His hand made its way to my face and he whispered, "What's wrong? I thought you would like the fact I flew here."

"I do appreciate that, but it wasn't necessary."

He took my hand and squeezed it, "Is this because of that dude you were dancing with? What is your deal with him? I'm your boyfriend, not him."

I gulped as my throat started to feel tight. "Look, I'm sorry and I'll drop it. Let's just forget about and have some fun," he whispered in my ear as he ran a hand on my thigh. I grabbed his hand and pushed him away. "Do not touch me," I hissed.

He looked taken aback. "What is your problem?"

"I can't be with you anymore," I said, my jaw clenched.

He looked at me and asked, "Is this because of the guy? What did you do something with him? Did you cheat on me with him?"

I glared at him. "If you mean I slept in the same bed with him without sex, made out with him passionately, wanting to fuck him while we were hiding for Rocky, then yeah we did that."

He shook his head and said, "What is it about him that you did that with him?"

"Well, how about the fact that I've known him for 7 years and he is my first everything. But you are the first guy to try and push me into having sex before I'm ready. I will never love you. I love Ty and he is the only one for me."

"I can't believe you would do this."

"Me? At least I didn't lie to my boyfriend about cheating. Unlike you who slept around with different girls when I refused to have sex with you. Yeah, didn't think I knew. Next time, hide the open package of condoms in your front pocket," I said while reaching there and pulling out an open silver package.

He backed away from me and I threw the wrapper at him. "Leave Chicago and stay away from me," I said. He clenched his jaw and stalked out of the room.

Moments later, I heard footsteps come up the stairs and saw a tall figure walk in. "Jermaine, what part of 'stay away from me' don't you understand?

The figure came closer and I saw it was Ty. "What happened? Are you all right?" I relaxed and looked at him.

"I broke up with him and I feel so much better."

I saw a smile play out on Ty's lips. He stepped closer and asked, "So, no one will interrupt us anymore?" I shook my head.

He was now in front of me and he grabbed my hand. "Good cause now I can tell you what I wanted to tell you this whole day. I-," he started, but again was yet again interrupted by a voice.

"Hey guys Deuce is about to propose to-," said CeCe before she stopped and noticed how close Ty and I were. "As much as I want to leave you two alone, Ty, your sister is going to be proposed two and no matter how much you love Raven and want to roll her over and fuck her all night, you don't want to miss this."

I blushed a deep shade of red and hid my head. CeCe then left and I looked up at Ty and whispered, "We should go downstairs." We walked down to see the party still going on. By the time we were off the stairs, the music slowed down and Deuce was so nervous.

Rocky looked confused as Deuce walked off the stage, microphone in hand. "I have one thing I need to get off my chest before we continue this party."

Deuce grabbed her hand and looked down at Rocky. "Rocky, you are my best friend and I love everything about you and I can't go another day making sure I'm ready for this. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because with you there is no other."

He slowly got on one knee as Rocky stood frozen in her spot. "Raquel Marie Blue, will you marry me?" Rocky had tears coming out of her eyes without her knowledge. She smiled widely and nodded.

Deuce stood up and Rocky tackled him into a hug. "Yes, yes a million times yes." Deuce breathed a sigh in relief and kissed her passionately. The crowd of people erupted in claps and showed their appreciation for the couple.

_Later…_

It was way past midnight, but I couldn't go to sleep. My stomach was doing flips and my legs felt like jelly. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" asked Ty as he came behind me. I was on the roof and looking over Chicago.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked.

"Can't go to sleep. What about you?"

"I feel like my stomach is doing flips."

He sat down next to me and watched silently with me. I looked over at Ty and asked, "What happened?"

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"The night of our breakup. Why- What happened that you had sex with her."

Ty looked down and said, "I made a stupid choice. I got drunk and felt conflicted and that I should set her straight and tell her I wasn't interested. I was too drunk and I was light headed and next thing I remember I woke up with a hangover."

"Did you like it?"

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I never gave you a chance to explain yourself. I just thought you did it for the fun of it."

"I only have sex with a person I am madly in love with. You are the person I'm madly in love with."

I smiled and relaxed as I felt him reach for my hand, enclosing it and pulled my body toward him. "What do you want to do now?"

He looked at me and asked, "Do you really want to know?" I nodded. "I want to kiss you, strip off your clothes off one by one, and grind against you. Then I want to carry you to my room, make passionate love to you, and go hard enough to make you scream my name all over Chicago and I want to do that all night. Then I want to hold you and make up for the 6 months without you, because I don't want to stay just friends."

I raised my eyebrow. "Do really want that?" He nodded his head. "What would you say if I wanted to do the exact same thing?"

He looked down at me. I leaned in and soon found his lips and placed a hand on his shoulder. We pulled apart and we murmured in unison, "I love you."


	27. Chapter 27

TPOV

I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing the tiredness. I sat up and looked down to see an empty spot in the bed. The pillow smelled like Raven and I could see her clothes in pile, along with my discarded clothing. I heard rustling in the bathroom and Raven then walked into the room. She only had on a bra and panties while rubbing her towel vigorously drying her hair. "Good morning," she said while smiling.

"Seems like a great morning to me," I said while smirking as I got out of bed. I reached down and pulled on my boxers. She raised an eyebrow at me as I walked over to her, planting a kiss on her lips. My hand was placed at her hip and I pulled her warm body close to me. My hands slowly slid down, but her soft hand stopped me and pressed my hand to my chest. I pulled apart to see her smirking. "I don't think so," she said as she pulled out of my grasp and pulled a pair of shorts on.

"It's not nice to walk in the room half naked and expect my hands not to wander," I stated. It has been 2 years since we got back together and our relationship was stronger. While Raven put her towel away, I saw the velvet box, hidden under some clothes. For a while now, I knew that I wanted Raven forever, but I wanted to make it official. I was ready to make her Mrs. Blue.

But even though I knew I wanted to do this, I still had cold feet and was slightly afraid. There was a slight chance she would say no, but probably because she might think we were rushing. But I've been in love with her since we were 15 and now we are 24. She stood in front of me with her long brown hair in a messy ponytail. "Whatcha thinkin bout?" she asked.

"Who said I was thinking about something?"

"Oh Tyler Blue. You are my best friend/first kiss/boyfriend/lover, and have been for a few years now. I think I can tell when you're troubled."

"Me being all of that has nothing to do with it. You can read anyone you want like an open book."

"True, but don't try and stall. You are going to have to tell me one way or another."

I smirked and simply stated, "You'll find out soon."

Before I could chuckle she was already giving me a death glare. "Ty, you know I feel anxious when someone won't tell me something I need to know," she pouted.

"Which is why I am making you wait," I answered.

"How big is it?" she asked.

"When you say "it" you can be talking about anything, so therefore have to assume you mean my gentlemen part which is very big," I answered.

She rolled her big brown eyes. "Not that it. The thing you won't tell me about."

"Oh that. It's big too."

"So you won't tell me what it is?"

"Nope."

She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you left me with no choice. Until you tell me, no sex for you."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, so are you gonna tell me now?"

I smirked. "I won't tell you now, soon. Besides, you will like this so much that you won't be able to resist me."

"Well it better be worth it," she said simply. I just grinned at her. _It was so worth it._

_The next day…_

I have never ever felt this nervous in my life. I had the perfect opportunities yesterday to pop the question and failed to do it. I wanted to, but the warm eyes that encouraged me counteracted and made me nervous. I was scare to see what she would say. I was scared of even the slightest chance of her saying no. It was stupid to think that after everything we had been through, I was afraid of rejection.

I looked up to see her walk into the room. She had just got out of the bathroom and her hair was wet and she had nothing but shorts and a sports bra on. My heart was beating faster than usual and my hands felt jittery. Should I ask her now?

"Ty?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"You have been zoning out a lot and I can see your hands shaking. Is this about the secret? If it's causing you so much stress, just tell me."

I sighed out heavily. "It's not that easy. I will tell you, but I need to calm down."

"Are you talking about that bulge in your pants?"

I suddenly looked up. "You saw that?"

She simply nodded. "I thought it was because I had no shirt on."

"It's not a boner."

"Then what is it?"

"Uh… my phone."

She looked around and said, "Ty, your phone is across the room, not in your pocket."

"I- uh- you see…"

She narrowed her eyes at me and walked in front of me. She reached into my pocket, but I didn't bother stopping her. She pulled out the velvet box and studied it. "Ty, what is in here that has got you having a heart attack?"

I gently took the box out of her hand and stared her in the eye. "Raven, I think its time to tell you my secret," I said while grabbing her hand.

"I lost you way too many times and each time, I felt miserable because you are the only one I want. You were my first everything and you know I love you. I already know I want you forever, but I need to make it official." I leaned down on one knee in front of her and opened the box. She gasped at the sparkling ring inside, holding her hand to her chest and the other rested on her mouth. Her eyes sparkled and were watery. "Will you marry me?"

The tears finally released and she wiped them away_._ A big smile appeared on her face and she squealed, throwing herself in my arms. Her soft lips kissed mine. She nuzzled my neck and said, "Yes, yes, a million times yes. How could I say no?"

I rubbed her back and pulled her closer to me. "You have no idea how much I love," I murmured before kissing her lips.


	28. Chapter 28

RPOV

I was standing in the middle of the room. Right now I was focusing on the list of things that needed to get done for the wedding and the list was almost finished. Suddenly, I shrieked when someone wrapped their arms around my waist and lifted me in the air. My shriek turned into a giggle as the person started tickling my sides and stomach. I lightly smacked the person's hand and they put me down.

I turned around to see Ty grinning at me mischievously. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I placed my hand on his neck and kissed him. He pulled away and asked, "How many things do we have to do left?"

"Not a lot. Like 5 or something."

"So we can relax now?" I nodded my head. He slid his hands down to my ass and left no space between us. "Good, because now I have you all to myself."

"You will have me all to yourself when we actually get married."

"Doesn't mean I don't want you."

He started undoing the buttons to my plaid shirt. I glanced at the list and he quickly snatched it from my grasp. "You have worked hard enough on our wedding."

"I know, just feeling a little jittery and anxious."

"I do too, but let's just wait and see what happens." He placed his hand behind my neck and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Your right I just need something to calm my nerves."

Ty grinned at me and grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the couch. He sat down while I straddled him. "I have just the thing for you," he murmured before he pulled off my shirt.

_The next week…_

I was staying over with Rocky and CeCe. Tomorrow was Ty and I's wedding day. I stayed with Rocky and CeCe because its bad luck for the groom to see the bride 24 hours before the wedding. Rocky and Deuce got married almost 2 years ago and Rocky is now 3 months pregnant.

I always wanted to have a baby, but not a few months after the wedding. I am in no rush. I am still very young and I have my career to think about.

"So Raven, how nervous are you?" CeCe asked.

"I am freaking out right now."

"Isn't that supposed to happen before the wedding?" I just shrugged my shoulders.

Rocky placed a hand on my shoulder and patted it. "Don't worry, Ty and you are in deep love. Everything will be fine."

I breathed out a sigh and put my head in m y hands. "I know Ty is going to say yes and everything, it's just… I am so nervous. I anticipated this day for a long time and it's almost here. I just can't believe that by the end of this week I will no longer be Raven Martinez. I will be Raven Blue."

"Raven, I felt the same way. But when I started walking down the aisle, I just looked into Deuce's eyes and the moment he took my hand, I stopped breathing like a maniac. You will be fine."

CeCe stood up and yawned. "Well girls, tomorrow is a big day and we all need our beauty sleep," she said before going up to her room. Rocky and I stood up and went to our rooms too.

_The next day…_

I was sleeping peacefully until I was hit with a pillow. I sat up and glared at Rocky. "May I help you?"

"You need to start getting ready for your wedding. Go take a shower and we'll start heading over to the church." I reluctantly stepped into a hot shower and dressed in sweatpants and a baggy shirt.

Rocky drove CeCe and me into the church, my dress and essentials in the back with CeCe. When we got there we went to a room to start getting ready. My mom, Ty's mom, my sisters, and CeCe's mom were in there.

I pulled the dress onto my slender body and sat down and let CeCe and Rocky do my makeup. I finally looked at myself in the mirror. I looked beautiful. My dress fit me perfectly and hugged my curves and my hair was half done up. I looked at the time and sighed contently, in less than an hour, I would officially be married to Ty.

_Later…_

I was pacing and taking big gulps of the water I had. My mom stopped me and rubbed my back. "Raven you really need to calm down. This is Ty we are talking about. You have nothing to worry about."

I nodded in agreement and sat in the chair and tried to relax. Then Rocky came in and motioned for us to come. "The wedding is starting. Let's go." My mom held my hand and led the way.

I had a death grip on my mom's hand. The music was playing in the background. My breathing was beginning to be unstable as I moved up in the line of people. When I was supposed to go next, I dug my nails into my mom's hand. Then the doors opened wide and I could see across the aisle. Ty stood there in his suit and his smile got wider when he saw me.

My mom and I started taking slow steps down the aisle, each step making my breath get thinner and thinner. I just stared into Ty' eyes and walked down. When I finally reached him, he took my hand and the moment his fingers touched me, I felt calm and relaxed. The pastor started to talk, but I got lost in Ty's eyes. I could have stared into then for hours.

I started listening when the pastor got to the 'I do's'. I watched Ty carefully as a ginned at me and said, "I do."

Ty squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. "Do you Raven Martinez take Tyler Blue as your lawfully wedded husband?"

A grin played on my lips. "I do."

I blocked out what was said again, tuning in when we placed on each other's rings. My heart did a leap when the pastor said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Ty placed a hand on the side of my face and brought me to him. We both smiled into it and I felt like I was floating on air when he picked me up bridal style and out of the church.

_Later…_

I sighed contently as I laid my head on Ty's shoulder as we were slow dancing. I can't believe how nervous I was. Ty made everything better. I nuzzled his neck and pulled closer to him. Ty looked down at me and grinned. "So, Mrs. Blue? I hear you just got married. Why don't you and I go on your honeymoon and have alone time?"

I blushed and rested my head on his chest. "I would love to do that Mr. Blue." I kissed him as if we were the only two in the room.

_Later…_

"Wow," I said as I looked around. Ty and I took a short flight to a rented house on an island. I changed out of my wedding dress and was now in a white silk dress that ended above my knees. I had taken the things holding my hair up out and let it cascade down my back.

I looked around the house. Everything was big and beautiful. "I love it." I looked back at Ty. He took me in his arms and held me close.

"You wanna go for a swim?" Ty asked.

I raised my eyebrows, but agreed. I went through my stuff, but decided not to wear anything. I stripped down and slowly made my way to the pool. Ty's back was towards me. I grinned as I ran and splashed into the water. I swam to the surface and wiped the water from my eyes. Ty turned around to see me. I sank deeper into the water so that he couldn't see my chest.

I swam over to him. He grabbed my face and brought me closer to him. I deepened the kiss while pressing my chest against his. He gasped inside me mouth and I pulled away laughing. "I thought you said you were putting on a bathing suit?" I shrugged.

"I was, but you and I both know what would happen afterwards so I prepared."

Ty grabbed my waist and let no space between us. "Good."

"How so?"

"The fewer clothes needed to take off, the faster we can get down to business," he said before kissing my neck intensely.

_The next morning…_

When I woke up, something was different. My body felt tender and my stomach had butterflies. I slowly opened my eyes and rolled over. I bumped into something hard and warm. I was face to face with Ty's rising and falling chest. I ran a hand through my hair and suppressed a yawn. Ty's hand gently stroked my back as I rested my head on his chest.

"Good morning beautiful," Ty said in a groggy voice.

I nuzzled his chest as I said, "Good morning." He grabbed my hand, intertwining with it.

"So how does it feel sleeping in bed with a married man?" he asked while grinning.

I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm lightly. He sat up and was now looking down at me. He softly kissed my lips while running a hand through my long hair. I wrapped my long legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. He sat up again bringing me with him. I pressed my chest against his while he slid his hands on my waist. I smirked at him. "Hmm sleeping with a married man does feel good."


	29. Chapter 29

RPOV

I sighed contently as I walked into the door of my house. Ty has been on tour for the past couple of months while I stayed here and began working on my new album. Ty and I have been married for almost 2 years now. I missed him, but I knew he was enjoying his tour and that he would be back in a couple of weeks. I felt something vibrate on the kitchen counter. I picked up my phone and saw that it was Ty, so I hit the Call button.

"Hey Ty," I said.

"Hey Rae, you okay? You sound depressed."

"Not depressed, just bored."

I heard him chuckle on the other line. "You still miss me?"

"Of course."

"You've never been this anxious for me to come home before."

"But we are married now, I need you."

"Don't worry, I'll be home soon."

"How soon?"

I suddenly heard the phone hang up and someone wrapped their warm arms around me and started kissing my neck. "Very soon," Ty mumbled. I turned around to see Ty grinning down at me. I threw my arms around him and wrapped my legs around his waist and squealed in delight.

"I thought you had a few more weeks."

"Our tour was faster than I thought." I kissed him while running my hand through his hair. He made his way down the hall and stopped at our bedroom door. I opened the door and he pushed inside and kicked it closed with his foot.

He laid me down on the bed and took off his jacket as he hovered over me. Something about this night was different, I felt different. Something was going to happen, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

_The next week…_

I woke up to a sleeping Ty next to me. I wrapped the covers tighter around me. I grabbed the nearest shirt I could find, which turned out to be Ty's and pulled it over my body. I looked at Ty as he slowly opened his eyes and wrapped an arm around my waist. I felt at peace and then the peace was broken. I pushed his arm away and sprinted toward the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and scurried to the toilet. I knelt and threw up in it. When I was done I heard a concerned Ty through the door. "Are you okay, Rae?"

I got up and washed my mouth and grasped onto the counter. "I don't… feel so well," I said breathlessly.

"Just let me in."

I moved my hand and unlocked the door. He stepped in cautiously, his eyes never leaving me. "What's wrong? Rae I have never seen you throw up. Something is wrong."

I ran a hand through my hair. "I know something is wrong, maybe I'm just sick."

"If this continues, you should talk to the doctor."

"I will, but I'm just sick, that's all."

_The next week…_

"Uhnnnn," I groaned as I awaited the doctor to come back with my test results. I have been throwing up for a week and I am cramping. Also I think my period was supposed to come last week, but it didn't make me worried because sometimes my period was late by a month or two.

The doctor then came into the room with a bright smile on her face. "Hello, Mrs. Blue."

"Hi, Dr. Sexton.

"Well I have your test results right here," she said while gesturing to the clipboard.

I got worried. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, but I have some news for you…turns out you weren't sick."

"Then what was wrong with me? I've never felt that way before."

"Mrs. Blue… you're pregnant." Did I hear her correctly?

"I'm pre- pregnant?"

"Yes, the throwing up was just morning sickness." I could not breathe. When did this happen? Then I remembered the day Ty came back from his tour. We didn't use protection and that feeling I had was I sign that I was ovulating. I placed a hand on my stomach and felt happy tears pick my eyes. In nine months, I will have a baby. We will have a baby and a family. Then I thought, how will I tell Ty? He told me he wanted to wait until we had kids. What am I going to do now?

_Later…_

When I got home, I went straight to bed. I stripped down and pulled the covers over my body. Ty doesn't want a baby right now and now I'm worried of how he will react. I jumped at the sound of someone entering the room. It was just Ty. "Hi Ty."

"Hey Rae," he said while taking off his shirt. I bit my lip as he came over to my side of the bed. He wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest. "So what did the doctor say?" I gulped.

"She said I'm not sick after all."

"Then why did you puke all week?"

"She said…she said…," man this is hard to say.

He ran a hand through my hair. "She said what?"

I swallowed hard and shut my eyes. "She said I was… p-pr-pregnant."

Ty stopped stroking my hair and I sat up to see him staring into space. I watched his expression carefully and the corners of his mouth turned up. He faced me and asked, "We're having a baby?"

I made a small smile and nodded my head. It was then I realized that I was just in a bra and panties. Ty placed a hand on my bare stomach and pulled me toward him. "So you're excited?"

He nodded as his smile widened. "Of course I am." He placed a hand on my chin and kissed my lips. He started trailing his kisses everywhere, making me squeal in delight. He eventually got on top of me and kissed my neck. "I think it's about time we repeat what got you pregnant in the first place."

A/N: So Raven is pregnant now and now it's time to review to see which baby name you like. After you read this chapter, if you want, review the story and type what you want, but make sure to include gender and name. The most mentioned name will win, so if you see a name you like already reviewed, make sure you put it down again. You can put the name on reviews or you can message me on my account. In the next chapter I will announce the date this little contest ends. Bye! :D


	30. Chapter 30

RPOV

I used my strength to turn in my bed a face my husband. He grinned at me and moved his hand to my stomach. In the past nine months, it had ballooned massively.

I was very moody and upset. For as long as I can remember, by body has been great. Nice curves, long legs, great chest, beautiful face, and more importantly, flat stomach. When I gained weight, I was hysterical. Ty has been very patient with me and when I have a mood, I can always rely on him to make me feel better.

"Good morning, beautiful. How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel like someone's playing soccer with my stomach."

He chuckled at me and kissed my forehead lightly.

"Your due this week, you will be fine." We were in Chicago because my mom's boyfriend was proposing to her. Plus, she wanted to be with me while I was pregnant. We were having a party for her 50th birthday this year. I sat up in the bed. I need to get up now before CeCe comes here and screams her head off. My plan in this operation was to keep my mom occupied with my pregnant problems. Ty and I both got ready. "You ready for your job?"

I nodded my head. We both made our way to my mom's apartment. She was snuggling with her boyfriend Ricardo. I liked him. I think he is able to keep my mom happy. "Hi mom."

"Hi hija."

"I need your help with the baby today."

"Oh and Ricardo, Deuce and I need your help with maintenance at Crusty's," Ty said.

"Sure thing. I'll see you later, Paula." And with that they left so they could get everything ready.

"So what did you need my help with?"

"Um… I need help with relaxing with the baby."

"Well, even though it has been 20 years since the last time I gave birth, I guess I could give it a shot."

_Later that day…_

I was exhausted. Even though the whole point was to relax, my joints were just so sore. No matter how tired I felt, I knew I had to keep working through the pain. "Well that's enough of that. Hey, Ty made a reservation at a restaurant, so why don't we get ready?"

"Really Raven? I thought you would be the first of us to go to sleep."

"Well I was, but then I just had a sudden burst of energy. So let's just get ready."

I got up and felt sudden wave of pain com over me. I groaned and bent over in pain. "Raven, are you okay?"

I took a deep breath and stood up. "Yeah, it's just the baby is kicking… really hard." I rubbed my stomach and placed a hand on my mom's shoulder. "Let's just get ready. I'll be fine."

_Later…_

I got dressed with my mom and I drove her to the restaurant. The party was a surprise. I tightened my grasp on the wheel as another sharp pain came. I breathed it out and continued my task. If I didn't, Rocky might have a mental break down. When we got there, I fought to keep a smile off of my face.

We finally arrived to the room. My mom opened the doors, but had a confused look on her face. "Why are all the lights off?"

I smirked and walked over to the light switch on the right. "I got it all covered." I then flicked it on and everyone got out from their hiding places.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. My mom covered her mouth with her hands and tears glistened in her eyes. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Happy 50th birthday, mom!" I said. Everything went as planned. Then after everyone was settled, it was time for the proposal. I held my breath as my mother's soon to be fiancé grabbed a microphone. Honestly, I blocked out all the other words, just waiting for the big question. Then, I felt a back bending pain. I clutched my stomach and bit my lip. Then I felt a rush of liquid come out of me. Ty, my mom, and her boyfriend gave me a worried look.

I exhaled and shook my head. "The baby's coming right now!" Ty widened his eyes and grabbed my hand. "Oh god, we need to go to the hospital." I was rushed out of and into a car where I was taken to the nearest hospital.

I breathed in and out as I squeezed Ty's hand. I was pretty strong and I felt bad about how much I squeezed. But this really did hurt. I was soon at the hospital. It was a rush and when I started to pay attention I was already in a bed with a hospital gown on. "Uh! Oh!" the doctor said when he examined me.

"Uh! Oh? There is no uh-oh!" I said.

"You are already fully dilated. We need to get you to start pushing."I looked at Ty hesitantly. He looked at me. "You can do this Rae."

I did as the doctor instructed and pushed. I screamed during the process. "Come one, push Rae."

I turned to Ty. "Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled at Ty.

"Push, Mrs. Blue."

"Of course, doctor."

"Push!" I glared at Ty.

"That was the doctor!"

"Just a little more. Okay one more push…" and then I heard the cry of a baby. I was panting and my grip on Ty's hand was done. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Blue. You have a beautiful baby girl." They cleaned and wrapped her up and placed her in my arms. I cradled her as I stared at her in awe. She was so beautiful. I looked up at a beaming Ty. "She looks her father," I said softly. He reached out and gently brushed his fingers around her face.

I heard the door open and my mom, Ricardo, my in-laws Deuce, CeCe, Rocky, Gunther, and Flynn walked in. Rocky and CeCe bit the palms of their hands. "Oh my god, she is so adorable," they squealed. Ty and I chuckled at them. We handed the baby to our parents. Ty's mother smiled brightly at the baby. "So what is her name?"

I looked at Ty and smiled. After much deliberation we found the perfect name. "Chelsea Rosalia Blue," we said in unison. While CeCe and Rocky argued over who'd get to hold her first, I looked at Ty. "Sorry for screaming at you earlier."

"It's okay, it was worth it now that I had my little girl." I signaled Ricardo to come over to me.

"Do it."

"Right now?" I nodded my head.

"Why not?"

"Well her daughter just gave birth for the first time."

I sighed. "Fine you can wait it out until everything settles down."

_Next week… _

"I don't want to hear it Ricardo. The baby is fine so you can stop stalling." It has been a week and Ty and I brought the baby home. She was really good. She didn't really cry as much as I expected. I exhaled as I walked to the counter and measured up Chelsea's formula. "Do it at the fireworks tonight."

"Okay, I will."

He walked away and I continued on the bottle. Then someone snuck behind me and wrapped the arms around my waist. I looked up to see Ty grinning down at me. I pressed my lips against his. I heard Chelsea slightly whimper. I pulled away. "Sorry, but I have to fill the roll in as a mom."

_Later…_

Ty and I drove to Lake Whitehead for the fireworks show. Deuce and Rocky were there with Flynn and his long term girlfriend. Soon CeCe, Gunther, my mom, Ricardo, and Ty's parents came. We sat down conversing, waiting for the fireworks. I glanced at Ricardo and gave him that 'Do it now' look. He grabbed my mom's hand and brought her closer to him.

"Paula, I love you with all my heart. I know you have been hurt in the past, but I want to be the one that you'll know will never hurt you. And that is why I ask you, will you marry me?"

My mom glanced at me and when I gave her an encouraging smile she looked back. "Of course, Ricardo." I wrapped his arms around her and the kissed. We cheered and moments later the first firework of the night shot into the sky. I stood with Chelsea in my arms with Ty wrapping his arms securely around me. Ty stared at me and I looked at him.

"What?"

"When I was a teenager, I was a player…"

"You can say that twice," I muttered.

"I didn't believe in love. When I had Tinka and it ended, I thought that I just couldn't fall in love… then Raven Martinez came into my life and I was head over heels. When I messed up so many times, I thought I messed up for good, but you always found a way back to me."

"Because what we have is true love. I always found a way back to because I am always there when you need me," I said before giving him a passionate kiss.

_**THE END**_

A/N: I am crying right now. I've worked on this story for almost a year and now it is finished. It has been amazing working on it. Thank you to all my fans and viewers who have read it from start to finish. Plus I want to give a shout out to two of my dearest fans, Drawerfan and chenneti. I will still continue to do ShakeIt Up! Stories and soon I will be doing some Reuce!


End file.
